Dragon Moons
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Sequel for You're My 18 Year Old Father. Kurama, now fulltime Spirit Detective, has been assigned to a smiple search n destory mission or that's what he thought. Hiei has some imformation for him that just made the mission... very distracting...
1. Just Another Mission

Loyal fans! It is I, The Red Dragon Kirby! I have come in this new form to give you a new Yu-Yu-Fic! Hopefully, my new form shall be better and cuter than the last. You're probably wondering why I've changed my name for the time being. He's the side story...

My sis has been getting on my ass about changing my name from Dragonite since pokemon are gay. I don't like pokemon either, but, i like the dragons of pokemon, so that's how i got the name... but sis wants to me to change it for just the length of this story... maybe i'll change it back later. However, for this story, my name shall be...

RED DRAGON KIRBY aka RDK!

And here to support me is my army of Kirbys! They go everwhere I go. They shall be hosting this fic along with Hiei, Kurama, and T.K aka Teen Koenma

T.K.: Has anyone told you that you talk too much?

RDK: Once... twice... several times?

Hiei: And why am I now taking orders from a Kirby? It's doesn't fit too well that _I_ now have to look down upon _you_.

RDK: Don't be fooled, Hiei, because I can still turn into my old form if I want to.

T.K.: I'm leaving because I think you talk too much.

a Kirby: _**stops him by holding his cape**_

RDK: I still have that Koenma/Yusuke in my old file. I can still ruin you!

T.K: Damn...

Kurama: _**kneels down and pets me**_ I think this new form of yours is kind of cute.

RDK: POYO! I LOVE YOU, KURAMA! _**globs leg**_

Kurama: Okay...

Hiei: _**sweatdrops **_That's just wrong...

RDK: _**stops hugging**_ Okay, anyway, this is my next sequel, _'Dragon Moons'_. If you read my other stories, _'Nushi's Koi'_ and _'You're My 18 Year Old Father'_ you're going to understand this, but if you haven't... you've got some readin' to do.

Hiei: _**rolls eyes**_ I swear, you're obsessed with dragons...

RDK: IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Hiei: Mine fault?

RDK: YEAH! If you never had that Dragon of the Darkness Flame move, I would have never loved dragons so much... and mine love for pokemon in my elementary school days didn't help either...

T.K.: You had problems. Acturally, you still do.

Kurama: I don't know what you guys are talking about. Pokemon isn't that bad.

Everyone: _**sweatdrops**_

_random pokemon falls from the sky and hits Kurama in the head, knocking him out_

RDK: WHAT DID I TELL YOU! EEEEEEVIL!

randome Kirby: **_takes pokemon... and eats it._**

Everyone: _**sweadrops**_

Kurama: XX

Hiei: Your Kirbys have problems...

RDK: _**sighs**_ I know! So, any warnings we need to put up?

Hiei: Plenty...

warnings:  
-voilence  
-gore  
-sexual content  
-beastality(not really there, but hey. anything's possible)  
-15 years olds and down SHOULD NOT read this!  
-old slavery theme

that it?

T.K.: Yeah, that's about it

Sweeet! Enjoy the fic! **_smiles_**

* * *

How could this happen? 

How could a situation turn from plesant, to horribly confusing, and then tauntingly wrong and right at the same time? And here I thought Koenma just wanted me to destory another uncontrollable power surge. As I sit here, resting against a tree before reaching the said power source, I play back the events that lend to where I am now...

...and how I can't seem to turn back into Suichi Minamino...

_**past**_

The smaller version of the Prince of ReiKai was currantly pacing back and forth in front of our favorite red-headed demon. Kurama, now working full-time for Koenma, sweadropped as he waited for his mission. He had long finished high school and had confessed to his human mother about his true demon natural. Shiori, however, felt that Kurama had always been special and released Kurama back to where he belonged.

The others had taken other paths.

Yusuke and Keiko didn't work out quite well, since he had a habit of running off with no goodbye for days on in. Yusuke was dropped of his constant detective work when Kurama took over and Yusuke became to new owner of the Spirit Wave shrine after Genkai past away. Kuwabara, with his medical degree, worked as an assitant doctor with real ones at a local hospital. Yukina works with Kuwabara's boss. Hehehe...

Hiei vanished into the Makai since Ruby's leave.

Ah, Ruby. Kurama's daughter. As said, he never forgot her... or his lover Kai that left him that day. But from time to time -when Koenma didn't call him- he would go into the Makai and search for Ruby and Kai... and see if they were even alive. They same with Chi-Li, Ruby's loving, but strict, foster mother...

_Anyway,_ back to Kurama.

The fox hadn't changed much over the years. His white Chineseattire was what he mostly wore, since he grew out of his old school uniform. The only difference was that his hair, that was now longer, was pulled back into a low pony-tail with several strains of hair falling in front of his brow.

Suddenly, Koenma stopped, looking up at the fox.

Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"You called for me?"

Koemna jumped on his desk.

"Yes! This is very important, Kurama, even though it might sound very easy at first." The kid lord started.

"I'll be the judge of that." He stated, his voice still sounding like silk.

The screen in front of Koenma's desk opened and an island appeared. It had two towers showing from the far distance of the picture, telling Kurama a large fortress was built there.

"There have been very large Ki levels coming from that island since that stronghold has been built. I've sent many other spies to look into it, but none of them have come back. Each time the sun starts to go down, the levels sky rocket and one stands out from the rest."

Then, a close up of the fortress appeared, showing the two towers and figures flying around them. The base of said towers seem to be made of craved stone and marble, but didn't look like your fairy tale castle. More like a beautiful prison.

"It comes from one of those towers. I need you to figure out what this power source is. If it's something that might endanger lives, I want you to destory it. Boton should be able to help you through to that island without any unknown beings seeing you."

Kurama took at good look at the island. Some how, he knew he had been at that island before. After reclaiming his memory that was lost, thanks to Hiei so long ago, he wouldn't be surprised if the island was part of his past live.

By the sounds of it, it was another 'search and destory' mission. Kurama smiled at the panicing kid lord with easiness.

"I see, but one request."

Koenma opened an eye.

"I would apperciate it if you did not observe this mission. I don't want to be looked upon." Kurama asked.

"Are you sure? If something happens, I won't be able to send any help." Koenma hinted.

"True, but I don't want any help this time. Call it an ego trip."

"Whatever, but..."

"Thanks. I'll be leaving with Boton immediately." he interupted as he turned his head to leave.

"Wait a damn moment! This isn't that easy!" Koenma tried to call back...

...but Kurama's red head had already left. Koenma folded his hands with a pout.

"You'd think after all of these years, he would listen to warnings that I give. He doesn't even know the creatures that lurk deep within that island's thick forest."

_**Unknown Island.**_

The shores of the island crashed water on the cliffs as a sharp green light appeared from thin air. It opened widder until two figures came to rest upon the top of the cliffs. Kurama and Boton made it to the island, looking in front of them to see a deep and tall forest.

Boton gasped at the energy she felt pouring out of said forest.

"Eee... gives me chills." she whispered.

Kurama however, looked beyond the forest and saw the two towers seeming to stick out in the background. That was his focus. The forest, to him, was just another plant store.

"Thank you, Boton. You may take your leave." Kurama said, still eying the towers.

The ferry woman gasped. "Are you sure? Did Koenma say that you could go alone?"

"Yes. It's alright; I'll be fine."

Boton nodded. She made her oar and flew off, back to ReiKai HQ. Suddenly, before going in, Kurama smirked at one of the trees, sensing a rather farmilar ki from it. He then made his weapon of choice and ran in, prepared for any needed battle.

The ki from the tree suddenly dissapeared, following its forgotten friend...

Kurama dashed through the forest, hardly seeing anything more than a snake. It was then that he stared to look up at the dusking sky and noticed a discolored moon appearing. That only stopped the fox for a little while before he began to walk again.

He suddenly began to feel strange... like his body was changing as the moon lifted higher into the sky and darkness covered all.

The discolored moon, now claiming the sky with the stars, seem to change Kurama... into the Spirit Fox of Yoko Kurama. He gasped, taking his silver hair into hands in disbelief. Another look at the moon revealed a strange, but familar dark orange. Yoko didn't want to be in this form and be sensed, so he tried to change back... but found that his body wouldn't allow the change. He was stuck as Yoko Kurama.

Even more startling was that he could now sense the rise in several kis all around the island.

It was as if the forest was coming alive from the sleep of the day. Yoko took another look at the two towers to find that the strongest of the ki levels was in one of them. He had to get -at least- to the front doors of the castle without being seen, thus the spirit fox kept on.

/- _I don't understand. Why have I changed? I've perfected my transformation over time. I should have control over it. It must be something about this island._ -/ He concluded.

Again, he felt that familar ki again, following his every move. Still, Yoko did nothing about it. It kind of gave him a homely feeling knowing that someone he knew was near.

Suddenly, Yoko's ears perked up at a scream near by. It sounded like a woman's.

Yoko also felt two of the several risen kis over in the direction. Making the choice to save the woman, Yoko rushed towards the yell. But as he became nearer to the scream, he felt the familar ki stay behind, as if the scream wasn't meant to be searched.

/- _I wonder... should I continue?_ -/ Yoko thought.

Another scream, sounding quite painful, made his mind back up. He stopped as the scream sounded like it was right in front of him. Since the forest was very thick and the darkness of the night was upon it, Yoko had plently of bush to hide behind. However, what Yoko found in front of the bush he was hiding behind was far from what he expected...

/- _W-What? Are those dragons? And is that a... male dragon?_ -/ Yoko gasped.

Two dragons, a female and _a male_, we blissfully declaring love to each other against the trunk of a large tree.

Now, this struck Yoko very hard. First off, there was a problem with there being dragons **anywhere** in the Makai. Not a dragon but his Ruby, Kai, and Chi-Li were suppose to be alive. That is, unless, if one of them have mated several times...

Thus, comes the next thing wrong with the picture. The race of dragons was not known for a very large male population. Dragons were mostly a female race, and a female would be lucky enough to find a male. So, how it is that these two unfamilar dragons found each and seem to be very content in what they were doing?

/- _Could several dragons have made it through this long time? And maybe there are more male dragons than I thought_. -/

Another scream from the female dragon ended the mating dance. Yoko narrowed his eyes, noticing that the two of them had been at it for a long time. Probably for as long as the orange moon had started to rise in the sky. Suddenly, it struck him...

/- _An orange moon! That means... it's the dragon mating seasion. And that somewhat explains the rise in ki all over the island. Several dragons must be at it in this thick forest, but I feel the largest concentration of it in that fortress... and it doesn't feel harmless._ -/ Yoko snarled mentally.

_**present**_

Hence, the beginning of my stay here. The two dragons that I found have flown off to the fortress after a few minutes of rest, but it still doesn't click with me. If dragons like those two are on the island, why this island? And are there really more dragons? It's only so much a fox can take...

I can still feel that familar ki as I rest against the tree trunk, seeming to watch over me.

I finally speak up.

"You can come out now, Hiei. You've done a bad job stalking me thus far."

A small figure drops gracefully from one of the tall trees and lands in the shadows, still refusing to show himself. But the sound of the voice shows his already known identity to me.

"I see you've grown, fox, but you still don't understand why you can't change back into Kurama."

My silence is the answer. Hiei chuckles.

"I'll explain in the morning." He said, before I could sense him no longer.

It's been such a long time since I've seen Hiei. I wonder how he looks, but it's probably something he doesn't want to show me if he is waiting until morning. But something bothers me...

How long has Hiei been on this unknown island and how much does he know?

So many questions that, I'm sure, have answers.

* * *

RDK: I'M SO KEWL! 

T.K.: Shut up!

RDK: You know, you're not acting your nice-self. What's wrong, poyo?

Kurama: _**kneels down to RDK's height to whisper**_ He broke up with Yukina and lost her to Kuwabara, thanks to you.

RDK: Oah! That! So what? Yukina and Kuwabara were meant to be. That red-head's the only straight person in the group.

Kurama, Hiei, T.K.: yelling WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

RDK: Just what it sounded like. I've never seen Kuwabara paired up with a man and I don't think it will ever happen. Kuwabara's too manly and loves Yukina. I can't change the rules. But, with you all, you don't have any hints to anyone but each other, thus... YAOI TO THE PEOPLE!

The yaoi-loving people: YAY! YAOI!

Hiei: The people are sick.

Kurama: Quite...

Sun-Shine: **_starts to sniff Kurama's legs_** You smell good, Rama-kun.

a random Kirby: _**picks up Sun-Shine, ties him up with duck tape, and rolls him away**_.

Kurama: ; Thank you.

random Kirby: ... **_bows, then walks away_**

Hiei: What's up with him?

RDK: that's Metaknight Kirby. He doesn't talk much... but, I just love the silent time Kirbys!

T.K.: Damn Dragon Kirby. Review plz.


	2. Family Reunion?

RDK: I'm Back! Yay! Have you noticed that I'm a little more giddier than I used to be, Hiei? 

Hiei: Yeah, and more annoying.

RDK: Why is everyone being so mean to me?

Flamer the red Kirby: Because you're acting like an annoying tick and you're the size of a shelf teddy bear.

RDK: OO' Is that it? Well, I'm not going to let my size be my downfall!

T.K.: Quit screaming!

RDK: NO! I still have something to say! Anyway, I should have said this in the beginning, but if you haven't read two other of my stories, "_Nushi's Koi_" and "_You're My 18-Year-Old Father_!" , you're going to be highly confused. I recomend going to those first before reading on. For those who've read those stories, THIS IS THE NEXT STORY!

Hiei: You're a little late...

Flamer: Much...

RDK: Well, better late than never. On with the fic!

* * *

It seemed that Kurama just fell asleep as he awoke to the thin streaks of light that cut through the thickness of the unknown forest and onto his face. He yarned, moving a piece of red hair out of his face. The fox then noticed that he was back to normal. 

Suddenly, he closed his eyes, taking in the beautiful sounds of the forest. Birds cripped and flew through the trees and small animals scurried around, making tiny noises as they distrubed fallen leaves. As the fox opened his emeralds again, he once again noticed his regular hair.

"Did I change back overnight?" Kurama though out loud.  
"That's exactly what happened last night." a voice said from the remaining darkness.

Kurama looked over to where he saw Hiei last night to see him emerge from the forest. To the fox's surprise, the fire demon gained some inches over the years and his attire fit his new stature; black boats, black trench coat, blue shirt and same attitude. Still, as Kurama stood back up, he realized that Hiei was at his neck and nothing more, but at least he didn't have to strain his neck to look down at him any longer.

"You have some explaining to do, old friend." Kurama said, narrowing his eyes.

Hiei huffed.

"First, my own question. I believe you're still working for Koenma?"  
"It keeps me on my feet." He answered.

Hiei huffed again, walking off.

"If you still work for him, I can not tell you anything."

Kurama was surprised by the comment. He followed after Hiei, trying to reason with him.

"What does my job have to do with this island?"

The fire demon turned around, looking at him with cold red eyes.

"If you're being watched, I can't tell you the truth about this place."  
"I guess I'm in luck because I asked Koenma to not observe me during this mission."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even Boton's with you?"

Kurama nodded. Hiei sighed, sitting down suddenly.the foxfollowed suit.

"It is thus... since Ruby's leave to the Makai, I've managed to track her down every month to see if she's still alive. It was then that I came to this island."  
"Why did I turn into Yoko when the orange moon came out?"  
"It was an orange moon and you know that means mating season for dragons. This also means that all demons that are on the island suddenly turn into their strongest form. Yours being Yoko and mine being a multi-eyed creature."

Kurama chuckled.

/-_So, he didn't want me to see him in that mosterous form. Shy..._-/ "So, can you explain those two dragons?"  
"Dragons? Hn, they're everywhere!"

Kurama's eyes widden.

"Everywhere? What do you mean?"  
"Dragons have long since become a heathly race that has been growing since our trainer years, kitsune. But, it is this island that the alpha male of the dragons lives. He's the one who started up the whole population." Hiei said, looking at the towers.

Kurama followed suit, still feeling a rather strong level of energy. He had to get to those chambers. Then, another question struck him.

"Hiei, have you got in the fortress?"

The fire demon once again chuckled.

"You'll be lucky to even get to the forest edge without being destoried on the spot. I was almost killed instantly by several female dragons, and if it wasn't for my speed they would have got me. My guess is that there's some kind of force that lets them know someone other than a dragon is coming."

Kurama sighed. He should have listened to Koenma before jumping into the mission like this, but Hiei's information seem to be helping.

"Have you seen this Alpha?"  
"No, but it's someone I know. I'm sure of it." Hiei said, closing his eyes in thought.

Then, Kurama saw another emotion in the fire demon's rubies as they opened again. Something he only saw when Hiei was with Ruby or him...respect.

"Is there something else you'd like to share?"  
"... I'm afraid that one of these dragons that I saw at the front of the gates... was Ruby."

Kurama's heart was struck.

"Nani!"  
"She was the one who sent the pack of dragons on me... and I just don't know what to expect. The only reason why I've stayed on the island is to figure out... why Ruby in here."

/- _Why would Ruby be involved in this?_ -/

"We've got to get in that fortress."  
"Easier said than done. First, you have to wait until day because that's when whatever force that's surrounding the forest dissapears. Then, you have to creep inside the castle and not be spotted by the millions of dragon guards in it. And then, if you're very unlucky, you could go up the wrong tower."

At first, the fox thought Hiei was joking about going up the wrong tower, but he could tell the fire demon was being serious.

"Why?"

Hiei sighed.  
"I've heard grave tales about those two towers. It's said that one tower leads to the alpha's chambers, where only the alpha female can enter safely. The other tower... is a maze that has four exits. One's another way into the Alpha's chambers... but the maze and the other three exits are hell holes. Traps, blood-thirsty dragons, and gas cells rest for any intruders who gets lost."

Kurama's imagination ran wild as itcould picture someone actually become lost insaid maze. The gas filling their lungs until they collapsed on the ground for blood-thirsty dragons to find later. But as the startling images past through his head, he only wanted to go to the towers more, just to prove his skills.

"Well... I guess we have our work cut out for us, don't we, Hiei?" Kurama joked, but Hiei was not laughing this time.

"We have to get through Ruby first if we hope to even make it into the castle."

Kurama smiled. He could see the uncharacteristic hint of worry in Hiei's eyes.

"I'm her father. Don't worry, she'll obey..."

It seem to ease the fire demon's mind as the two walked through the forest. They made less conversation, as almost all questions were answered. But, yet, another question popped into the fox's head.

"Are... the other two here?"

Hiei nodded.  
"Kai had recived her reincarnation and now lives somewhere in the castle. Chi-Li is also guarding the fortress on the other side. All of them seem to be working for the Alpha male."

Kurama gasped and turneda shadepaler.

/- _Not Kai! What's Kai doing? And Chi-Li, too? Who is this Alpha?_ -/ The fox thought, but in the back of his mind, he kind of saw this whole thing about Alphas and dragons a little... normal.

"Doesn't this seem natural to you, Hiei?"

The two stopped.

"Nani?"  
"Think about it. Ruby, Chi-Li, and Kai are all female dragons and they are taking orders from an alpha male. In a pack of wolves, females are controlled and protected by an alpha male and female. A few other males are around, but not as important."

Hiei huffed.  
"Coming from you, a canine, it makes since."

Kurama blushed.  
"But, this is a different Alpha male, Kurama. The reason that you've been on this mission is to kill him, but why do you think that's the case?"

The fox blushed even more. He hadn't stayed long enough to ask why. Hiei caught on.

"This Leader is planning something devilish up there, and every moon that comes in the sky gives him more power. The orange mating moon was just the beginning." Hiei explained.

Kurama wanted to ask of what different kinds of moons there were, but became still as the entrance of the fortress came into view. Dragons with spears stood still, guarding the oak doors from non-dragons and greeting dragons of both genders into it.

The two of them walked around the fortress until they spotted Ruby's post. She was all alone, which was good, but as Kurama started to leave the bush of the forest and talk to his daughter, Hiei pulled him back in.

"What the hell are you doing! Look up!" Hiei snapped in a whisper and pointed up.

The fox gasped to see many dragons flying in the sky as if ready to bomb dive on a moment's notice. But, they weren't humanoid dragons. They were real dragons. Scales, tails, roars, the works.

"Those things will eat you alive if you don't keep it quick." Hiei said.

Suddenly, he dissapeared, startling Kurama until the fox saw him with his back againt the stone of the fortress. He motioned for Kurama to make his move over, but because Kurama was human now, he wasn't as fast as he liked and one of the dragons from the sky dove for Kurama.

Lucky, the fox made it over before the dragon was eating him and not his leftover shadow. The confused creature looked around before flying back into the skies. Hiei and Kurama let loose the breath they had been holding and walked towards the steps leading to the oak door Ruby was guarding.

"This Leader must being doing something to have this much protection." Kurama stated.

Hiei didn't make a comment as they slowly made their way to the door, but right before they looked over the steps to see if she was still there, there was a light tap on Kurama's shoulder that made the fox tense. Hiei felt the tense and turned his neck around, only to daze upon a smiling Ruby.

They took a look at her.

Ruby's figure had become much more defined and she looked more like Yoko more than ever. Her fox ears came to a point, her silver hair came to her knees as her orange orbs shone with delight. Her body was covered with ancient dragon armor that Kurama remembered giving Kai at one time, and her fox tail swade back and forth excitedly. Her white dragon wings fluttered with happiness.

"Father, Hiei! My goodess! I haven't seen you two in the longest." She whispered lovingly, hugging the fox and kissing Hiei deeply.

Hiei took advantage to the dragon's unusual nice attitude and held Ruby's chin for a deeper embrace. Ruby giggled as she made circles over the fire demon's covered chest.

"It feels funny. You being taller than me." She purred.

Hiei shivered slightly, enjoying the shifting in his senses, but then held the dragon by the shoulders.

"Ruby, is it possible to get in the Alpha male's chambers safety?" Hiei asked.

With that statement, Ruby's whole face became cold. She backed away from the two as her eyes narrowed into ice. Her hand went into the air with two fingers pointing to the sky. Hiei and Kurama watched in horror as the whole pack of real dragons shot from the sky and came down to devour them.

The two dodged them easily, but more came down, roaring fiercely. Their claws were larger than Kurama and Hiei as they slamed them down to attack them. The more dragons that came down, the less space there was dodge. Kurama and Hiei found themselves surrounded by the herd of dragons. They growled hungerly and some roared in the demons' face.

"Damn, what's got into Ruby!" Hiei gasped as he back against Kurama.

"It's the Alpha male, Hiei. Females are loyal to him." The fox reminded, taking out his whip at last.

Suddenly, all of the dragons attacked at once, but seem to push Kurama out of the crowd. He fell to the ground painfully, goaning as he tried to focus on Hiei.

/- _The Alpha male must have an issue with Hiei more than me, because the dragons have stopped attacking me all together._ -/ He thought, watching as the fire demon fought off the dragons without hurting them.

Kurama looked at Ruby, who was still looking as stiff and maligant as her eyes held ice. It pained Kurama to see his daughter act such a way... and towards her own mate.

Suddenly, as Hiei was knocked to the ground and one of the dragon's huge claws were about to pierce him, a demanding voice broke the fight.

"Ruby! That's enough!" A voice called from the oak door.

The attacking dragons flew back into the air and the three looked at the voice's owner as she walked down the stone steps. She had beautifully pale skin and her eyes held identical orange orbs. Her hair was a flowing jet black as strains ran wild in front of her face as the wind blew. Her body also bore ancient armor and her wings folded against her back. All at once, Kurama's eyes began to water...

...as so Kai's.

"Hiei, Yoko... it's been a while." She said, walking towards her reicarnated lover.  
"I agree..." Kurama smiled, walking up to her.

A beautiful reunion took place briftly before Kai looked up at Kurama from his arms. Her eyes also seem to narrow, but not as cold-heartly as Ruby's.

"You wish to see the Alpha male, but he does not wish to see Hiei..."

* * *

RDK: T.K. I'm sorry. 

T.K.: For what?

RDK: For having Yukina and Kuwabara together.

T.K.: Oh, that's okay. I'm not mad anymore.

RDK: You aren't! YAY! Why not?

T.K.: Because I now have a new love, and her name is Boton.

Hiei and Flamer: That's just disturbing...

RDK: Well, that's your opinion! Review please. Pwease? **_kawaii kirby puppy eyes_**


	3. Leader Revealed

RDK: Everyone but Kurama's gone. They went on a trip, thanks to Flamer. 

Kurama: ...I wish I was with them.

RDK: You've hurt my feelings! That's it! I'm making a Kurama/Koenma. I didn't want to do it, but you made me.

Kurama: _**sweadrops**_ crap...

RDK: On with the fic! **_writes Kurama/Koenma really fast_**

Kurama: OO;

Oh yeah. _**Spikelives**_, if u want to be in the story i'm writing, u have to IM me... u never answer back! **_sobs _**

Kurama:**_ sweatdrops_** that's pathetic...

RDK: **_growls and continues writing the Kurama/Koenma_**

Kurama: **_yelps_**

* * *

Ruby, Hiei, Kurama, and Kai all walked back into the forest, both dragons leading. Kurama and Hiei kept silent for reasons quite obvious. One, this might be the only silence in seeing their loved ones, and two, they didn't want to be attacked again. 

Finally, deep within the forest, Ruby and Kai stopped, turning around to face the demons. They had walked so far into the brush, that no light passed through the canopy. The dim darkness made it so almost no one knew of where they were.

"I have a feeling that you want to see our alpha for a personal reason." Ruby huffed, folding her arms.

The two demons were paralized by how cold Ruby was acting towards them. It was as if they were regular intruders.

"Yes. Spirit World has issues with him." Kurama answered, equaling his eyes to match Ruby's intensity.

"Ruby, stop your stares!" Kai snapped in a warnful tone.

Ruby huffed, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, but she has to keep up a front. You see,Chi-Li, Ruby and I flew to this island a long time ago, and had finally found dragons to live with. We became part of the clan and learned of the islands secrets... and of the alpha male. It seems he's planning something demonic up in one of those towers..."

"...but Mother's the only one allowed in the correct tower." Ruby interupted.

Kurama gasped, remembering Hiei's info on who was allowed in the alpha male's chambers. Kai blushed and looked away from her mate, partly ashamed.

"Kai-san... you're not..." Kurama started.

"When the three of us became popular around the island, the alpha male became interested in me. He said he reminded me of a past lover he had and offered to be his alpha female... of course, I refused, but..."

"I understand. You're posing as his mate to get information." Hiei added.

Ruby nodded.

"Kai's his favorite, and I'm his head guard. I have to keep sharp... any dragon could spy and snitch, especially since we're talking to you, Hiei."

"Why?" He asked.

Kai sighed. "It seems that our leader has a very deep grudge against you, for some reason. I still haven't got that out of him."

Kurama then remembered the orange mating moon in the sky last night. He remembered the two dragons he saw and turned pale. Kai saw his expression change.

"Kai-san, did you... mate with this Leader?"

Kai once again blushed and Ruby chuckled.

"We went far, but I'm not going to be another mother..."

Color returned to Kurama's face and it was Hiei's turn to ask a question.

"What is the name of your leader?" Hiei asked, putting his hands in his trench coat.

Ruby's and Kai's eyes widen, keeping their mouths shut.

"Even though we are deep within the forest and out of hearing range, I'm afraid that our pride is keeping us from telling our alpha's name. Only I may say his real name." Kai stated.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Do not become too passionate about this secret mission, Kai-san. I know that you are among your own people, and I'm happy from you, but you must remember..."

The fox was silenced by a heavenly kiss from his mate. Kurama closed his eyes instantly, pulling the dragon closer to him. Ruby smiled slightly to see her parents being together, but was glad when they parted... because she was beginning to think up ideas for her and Hiei.

"I'll never forget my true love, Yo-kun. You don't have to worry, but I can't tell you his name. The only thing we can help you with is to guide you into the oak doors and nothing more. After that you're on your own."

Suddenly, Hiei stepped forward, looking serious.

"Where's Chi-Li? Is she in the fortress?"

Ruby shook her head.

"She's somewhere in the forest as a scouter. She's a spy in the forest to watch over activity. As far as we know, she could be watching us right now."

"I am." A voice chuckled.

The two demons watched as the last female dragon came into their sites. Chi-Li had changed out of her human form and permanately crossed into a dragon. Her black hair ran to her shoulders as sharp aqua eyes peirced through the banes. Blue dragons wings folded against her back as her body was covered in ancient armor.

"Kurama, Hiei. I'm surprise. You should be dead right about now. Ruby, why aren't they dead?"

Ruby giggled at the little tease, but Hiei was not finished with his questions.

"I've heard tales about the different moons that hit this island. What are they about?"

Chi-Li stopped giggling with Ruby to answer.

"I think that it would be more fun for you to find out by yourself. All I can say is that an orange moon shall be in the sky tonight. Maybe us girls will come from our post to meet you guys out here in the forest."

Kurama blushed, but kept it firm.

"When do you plan to rush us up to the fortress?" He asked.

Kai looked up at the towers, sighing.

"Under the right moon. A yellow moon. It is then that the conditions will be right and we can hide you into the fortress. But I must warn you again, Yo-kun. Once we get you in, you're on your own."

"We respect our leader too much to go against him. Hell, maybe you'll catch some action in the fortress as well..." Ruby stated, adding a hint in her voice.

"Arigato girls." Kurama stated as he started to leave.

Kai and Chi-Li also started to go separate ways, but the three of them found one of their compainions missing by their side. They saw Hiei and Ruby, looking at each other deeply. They made the descision to leave the fire demon and mutt alone and dissapeared into the forest.

Ruby then made the thrust into her mate's arms. She started to sob silently as Hiei held her lovingly, savoring the missed warmth.

"Oh, Hiei. I've missed you some much. It hurt me to have to attack you like that... but I couldn't blow my cover... nor do I want to be another outcast. But, it feels so good to be in your arms once more... especially since you're taller than me now."

Hiei chuckled as he started to stroke Ruby's long, silky hair... stopping at the waist and tail. Ruby could feel the demonic heat coming from his palms, groaning as Hiei drew her open lips to his. They stayed locked in their light battle until Ruby parted, her wings opening slightly.

"Save your energy for the orange moon tonight." Ruby growled, trancing the fire demon's jaw slightly.

Hiei then looked at the ground with shame. When the orange moon glowed upon him, he would turn into his disgusting, several-eyed form. Some times, he envied Kurama for the beautiful form he took when he was his strongest.

Ruby gasped slightly, wondering what Hiei was now thinking of that would pave a frown upon his gorgeous face. She craddled his cheek softly so his beautiful blood-reds looked her in the orange jewels.

"What's wrong, koi? Have I upset you?"

Hiei held Ruby's hand on his cheek, sighing.

"You shall never upset me, Ruby, but I fear that if I did court you on tonight's orange moon, my form would be an eye sore... literally." He frowned as his Jagan eye glowed from behind the white headband.

Ruby gasped, for she never knew that Hiei had such a form that could tear away his beauty. Suddenly, she touched the headband where the eye was and took a glimps of what Hiei's most powerful form was. When she released her hand she gasped, then started to laugh.

Hiei was taken. "Might I ask is so funny?"

"That form of yours is what you _think_ is your most powerful form, but on an orange moon, if you believe that the form that you're in now is your best, you won't change... thus, you'll stay sexy for me." Ruby purred, handling Hiei's face with both hands.

Hiei smirked as Ruby playfully rumbed their foreheads together. Someone had acturally corrected _him_ for once.

"So, can you promise me that you will perform for me tonight?"

The fire demon nodded. "Hai..."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ruby whispered.

They sealed their promise with a kiss as deep as their first one they shared back in the NingenKai. They parted slowly as Hiei saw that they had been together way too long. Ruby pushed Hiei against a near-by tree and flew back to the fortress. Hiei watched her go, somewhat hurt from the harsh seperation. Still, he smiled warmly knowing that they would be together tonight...

And felt bad knowing that Kurama and Kai could not.

_**Inside the fortress**_

Kai walked through the brightly lit hallways of the demonically beautiful castle. As she walked up the correct tower, the stairway became dimmer with only tourches lighting the way. She sighed saddly knowing that tonight, she would share the alpha male's bed knowing that Yoko would be out there alone.

As Kai reached the oak door, her eyes twitched, thinking of what her ego and pride was doing to her dignity.

A voice came from behind the door, sounding deep and attractive, but cold and distant.

"Kai, you're late." it stated.

She sighed.

"I had to take care of some intruders."

"I don't believe you. The guards outside are fully capably of taking care of any demons. What were you really doing?"

Kai kept the same tone.

"I'm not lying to you. The intruders were strong enough that the guards needed my presense."

The voice was quiet, until a soft chuckle rang through the door.

"How could I not believe an excuse coming from such a beautiful source? Come in."

Kai waited until the doors unlocked and the room of her somewhat dreams was shone to her. Everytime she came in the room, she discoveried something new.

The chamber in itself was a sight for sore eyes. The smooth grey stone that the chamber was built from was covered with black silk that gave the room a canopy feel to it. Four tourches lit the room, giving it a mood setting glow. All around the room was soft white pillows stuffed with feathers and cotton. A king sized bed of a feather mattress showed against a wall, next to a window that was pratically built in a square, like a real castle, to let the moonlight in, but sunlight came through... for now. The bed was covered with blue saten sheets.

"Please, come join me. It will be night soon." The voice spoke from the bed.

Kai slited her eyes to the figure laying on the bed. He was dressed in black silken pants, showing off his toned chest. He ran a hand through his long black hair, which drove Kai to daze at his small, but deep, violet eyes that looked upon the dragoness with desire, lust, and maybe a hint of love. His black wings came from his back which folded against his lean, but muscular, back.

As Kai crawled into her temporary lover's arms, she whispered the name of the alpha male at last.

"I can't wait for the stars to come out... Karasu..."

* * *

All: KARASU! 

RDK: Yep! Don't you remember him from the first story? He's the one who put Hiei in his place about dragons.

Kurama: **_now pissed at RDK_**

Hiei: _whispers_ I don't think it was a good idea to put Kai in the arms of that sick demon.

RDK: This is the fic that I promised would be good to Karasu! I think that he's not as bad as the series made him out to be.

T.K.: He wanted Kurama to die because he loved him to much. I think Karasu is as bad as the series made him out to be.

RDK: Well, I'm making him semi-good! Dragons are good by heart... sometimes... so Karasu being a dragon -the alpha dragon- will be good for him.

Kurama: **_Still highly pissed at RDK_**

Flamer: ...It didn't work.

RDK: Crap... oh well, he'll get over it. Review in the mean time.


	4. Orange Moon

No Before and After Show today. Feel too bad. On with the Fic.

* * *

The forest... so deep, it was only know as Deep Forest (bad joke). As the orange mating moon threw it's demonic light upon the island, an aray of noises echoed to the outer banks. Growls and roars could be heard miles away and even beings that were out to sea could hear the sounds of love coming from the island. 

Chi-Li, still patrolling the inners of the Deep Forest, sighed as the passionate sounds kept ringing in her ears. A light blush creeped on her face. During her nightly patrol, she had already stepped in on three pairs and one threesome.

/- _I swear this new generation is becoming more hentai._ -/ She growled.

But in the pit of her heart, she wished that she had a love to be with during these beautiful orange moons. And then... she held an envious place for Kai in her heart, because the blood of the pyscho dragon, She-Devil, still flowed through her... and Karasu was rightfully Chi-Li's mate.

/- _Karasu was She-Devil's mate, the mate that he lost those many years ago. If only he knew that it is I -She-Devil's reincarnation- who he seeks and that he should not drown his desires on Kai. She's suffered enough._ -/

Suddenly, Chi-Li heard a familar frightened cry to her right and raced towards it. Her instincts were confirmed as she saw Ruby running away from something. A black streak suddenly tackled the mutt and an aray of giggles took place. Chi-Li blushed deeper to find the black streak to be Hiei, who now had Ruby giggling under his light kisses.

But soon, the giggles turned into moans.

Chi-Li sighed, giving the two their privacy. She flew back to her nightly round, once again twitching at the many lustful sounds spilling from the forest.

Back to Hiei and Ruby, the dragon mutt had his trench coat by the collar, grasping it to hold the fire demon down upon her. Hiei kept on his hands and knees, letting Ruby have her few minutes of freedom. Then, she slowly removed the trench coat from his shoulders, never breaking from their interwined tongues.

Hiei parted briftly, helping discard the coat and his shirt. All the while, Ruby groaned for Hiei to come back on her. The fire demon hovered over her once more, but took time to admire his love's new body... the body that he had once ignored...

Her silver hair was spread under her, like a blanket. Her armor top was close to slipping off, showing the crack in her breasts. Her wings and tail moved excitedly from the fire demon's stares. Sweat was already covering her body and her orange eyes were filled with a lustful desire. Hiei licked his lips at his dinner as he leaned down to kiss her hungrly.

* * *

**Sorry, but because of the no lemon/lime rule, no Hiei/Ruby like planned. Want it, please ask through review and i will E-mail it too you.**

* * *

**_Fortress_**

Karasu looked out of the window of his chamber, looking down upon his kingdom. He could feel the power of the orange moon raging through his body, making him even more powerful. His violet eyes then narrowed as his lips grew into a sexy smile. He turned his attention on Kai, who laid in a submissive position on his silken sheets. His wings streched briftly before folding again.

"The moon is shinning in its brightest." Karasu stated, his chest rising deeply as he became silently excited.

Kai's wings opened to their fullest, showing her anticipation. Karasu smirked, moving towards the bed.

"The moon reminds me of your gorgeous eyes."

"I'm flattered, Karasu."

He crawled against the board of the bed, sighing. He knew Kai was a loyal dragon, but something about her told him that she was holding something back. Like she had someone waiting for her. Karasu's mind then went back to the present as Kai's velvet voice rang through his ears.

"Alpha... is something wrong? You seem very distant." Kai asked, crawling onto Karasu's lap.

He smiled, holding her closer to his being. His mind began to plot.

"Nothing, my koi. I'm just wondering if you wanted to lead tonight?"

Kai blushed, laying her head upon Karasu's bare chest.

"I've let you lead... because you're good at it. I'm not the best when it comes to starting courtship."

Of course, the dragoness was lying. She didn't want to start a courtship that wasn't with her true love, Yoko. Besides that, Kai was _very_ good at starting courtship. Karasu looked down on his mate, smiling. He then laid on his elbows and folded his wings, letting Kai see him fully.

"It doesn't take much to impress me, Kai. You may be seme for tonight."

Kai gasped, not wanting to start anything with Karasu, but not wanting to be found as an imposter... or tear her eyes away from such a seductive package. Even though Karasu couldn't compare to Yoko's beauty, he still had that dangerous attraction to him as his violet eyes stared at her with anticipation.

Finally, Kai could take it no longer.

Timidly, she crawled on her hands and knees, hovering over the waiting dragon. She slited her eyes over Karasu's nicely toned chest, blushing deeply. The alpha parted his lips at her, slitting his eyes to urge Kai further.

"I won't bite... much." He purred.

Suddenly, the powerful forces of the orange moon caused Kai to become bolder in her courtship, starting their hollow love with a lustful kiss.

_**Forest**_

Ruby and Hiei lay still in each other's arm under the fire demon's large trench coat. Ruby made a confortable pillow from Hiei's bare chest, sleeping soundly after their mating dance. Hiei, however, couldn't sleep as fast, so watched the rising and falling of Ruby's being and felt the inhuman beat of her heart against his. Three beats straight.

He touched the mutt's face softly, gaining a whimper from her. Hiei smiled, finally falling asleep with the last words of an 'I love you'. High in the canopy of the forest, spying eyes looked upon the forbbiden love at the forest floor. One belonged to Chi-Li.

The other... Boton.

"So, how's it going?" Boton asked.

"So far, no one knows of Yoko and Hiei, but it was very hard to cover their noises. Even though there are other sounds of love in this forest, dragons can tell the difference."

"Chi-Li, where is Kurama?"

The dragon sighed saddly.

"Sleeping in one of these trees. I believe he's in deep thought, and invery angry withour alpha. He wishes that Kai was in _his_ arms and not our leader's."

Boton frowned.

"Poor Kurama. I'll check on him."

"Wait!"

But before Chi-Li could stop him, the ferry woman was flying through the canopy. Chi-Li swore silently before racing after her and leaving Hiei and Ruby.

Boton flew through the canopy of the forest, trying to find the depressed fox. Suddenly, she gasped upon a startling discovery and looked up slowly. She had found Kurama, but he was right above her, in his Yoko form... talking to himself. His back was against the large tree trunk as he sat on a branch. Yoko's hair was in his face, covering his eyes from sight.

"I can hear her... Kai's screams. Her screams from the towers... so passionate, but empty and unwanted. I shall kill this 'Alpha Male', no matter how important he is to Kai." Yoko whispered.

Boton decided to silently fly away, not wanting to be discovered by the pissed fox. Chi-Li soon found her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, racing off like that? Someone could have seen you!"

Boton's silence covered them. Her face was pale and blue eyes were downed in sadness. Chi-Li sighed.

"You found him, didn't you?"

"Hai. I had no idea. But, how has he transformed and who is this Alpha male he was talking about?" Boton asked.

Chi-Li narrowed her eyes.

"It's against my code to tell such imformation, even for Koenma. Sorry, but you'll have to leave. I don't want you messing up this mission thus far." She stated, turning her back on Boton.

And with that Boton nodded in understanding. She flew into the sky, dissapearing into ReiKai HQ.

* * *

Enjoy? Hope so. Sorry for the no show. I don't feel too good nor humorous.

Flamer: awww _**smirks**_ the poor baby

Don't push it our i will seriously kick some major kirby ass...

Flamer: _**yelps and shuts **_review please.


	5. Lies

Awww... I don't see many of the other peoples here other than Spike and Kitsune. Oh well, let the chater commence!

* * *

The birds chripped in the early morning dawn. They flew through the forest, looking down upon tired lovers and left scenes. Then, a flock came to a demon sleeping alone.

Hiei, still sleeping under his coat, stirred under the song of the birds. He awoke,finding that Ruby was no longer in his arms, but a white flower was in her place. The fire demon punched the ground with anger. He knew that Ruby had to go back to that damned fortress before they were found out. It angered him... that he wasn't able to kiss his mutt awake...

"Curse that Alpha!" He swore.

The fire demon sighed, seeing that becoming enraged would do no good and decided to find a lake or spring somewhere to clean off last night's events. Quickly, Hiei picked up his things and dashed into the forest, with nothing but his buttoned trench coat on.

When Hiei finally came to a spring, he found that two female dragons had found it first and had to wait until they finished. To pass the time, the fire demon decided to listen in on a conversation they were having.

"How was your Death's Moon last night?"

"It was wonderful... it being my first time, and all."

"Really! With who?"

"Another newbie. He is really cute."

"That so kawaii! Two newbies under Death's Moon. Who I would love to dance with... is our Alpha."

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Hai, and I must tell you, he's very attractive."

Hiei gasped lightly and listened more closely to the conversation, being that it involved this Alpha.

"Go ahead. Tell me about him!"

"Well... he has very long black hair and beautiful violet eyes. A nice pair of black wings and a muscular -but delicate-body. He has this hot little hint in his voice sometimes that he uses when he's... being playful. Hehehe..."

"Have you mated with him?"

"PLEASE! I have never touched him, let alone mated with him. He tends to lurk in the deepest parts of the fortress and only comes out when he speaks to the guards or the dragons in the castle have a meeting of some kind. And that's when I saw... _her_."

"Who's her?"

"Leader's new mate, Kai. Even though she is beautful -I'll give her that- I would have made a much better choice."

"It sounds like a case of jealousy, if you ask me."

"_**huff**_ Well, nobody asked you! I'm getting out..."

Hiei ducked in the tree brush as the two dragons came out of the water and into the forest, still talking. He made a quick dip into the spring, so no one could hear him. His morning stress left him and Hiei laid against the natural stone boarder of the spring.

The fire demon'smind went to what the dragon Alpha looked like by the description told by the dragoness.

/- _Long, black hair. Black wings. Strong body. Violet eyes... WAIT! It couldn't be... _-/ Hiei's mind snapped with realization.

It was now so obivous to him now. It had to be that _very_ same male dragon that set him straight those manydecades ago. The same one that purposely courted with his mate so that she wreeked havoc on the island. The same dragon that wanted him dead for the evilsHiei had placed upon his kind.

But more than that... it must be the same dragon that placed fear in his heart and body for the first time.

/- _It must be him... and Kai's sleeping with him. But, She-Devil was his mate, so why is he courting Kai?_ -/

Suddenly, a seductively glint started to paint on Hiei's face and a new plot came into his train of thought. Still, he would not tell of his ingenius plan.

/-_ In good time... I shall carry out my plan. Like Kai said... under the right moon. Speaking of moons, I still have to figure out what these moons do. I bet that motor mouth of a dragoness is talking about it right now._ -/

With that, Hiei slipped his clothes back on and went out to stalk the two dragonesses. Soon, he found them, still gossiping.

/- _They remind me of annoyinghuman school girls._ -/

"But, I've heard of these different moons that hit the island. What's that about?"

"You don't know! And you still call yourself a dragon!"

"...Well, you could justtell me."

"Okay, you know about the orange moon right? Well, there are three other moons. Blue moons, yellow moons, and -my favorite- red moons."

"What makes them so special?"

Suddenly, Hiei stopped and hid when one of the dragonesses looked behind her, as if to make sure no one else was listen. Hiei only moved and started to stalk again when they continued to talk.

"Blue moons are fighting moons. They give us strenght to fight any foe, but if a demon came under the light, it would affect them in the same way. Yellow moons are peaceful moons when everyone is agreeable. No one will object to anything once dragons and demons alike look up at a yellow moon. Then... there are the red moons."

"Oooo. What do they do?"

"They're like orange moons, but this time, dragons and demons don't have control over their bodies. Any other demon or dragon they look at instantly becomes a turn-on. Kind of like a seductive spell."

"And you like that moon... because...?"

"I hope to catch the Alpha under one of those moons one day. Still, it is said that once, our Alpha locked eyes with one of our male dragons... mated instantly..."

Hiei turned a slight green at the fact. This red moon could even turn dragons of the same sex on each other... and it wasn't just dragons. If he looked at a red moon, he could turn on anyone... even... Kurama.

"Don't worry, though. Red moons are rare. They happen almost once a year, but the other moons come almost every night, especial orange moons."

"Cool! I hope I don't look at one and go crazy over a demon."

"Don't say that. If you're lucky, you could catch Yoko, that fox spirit."

Hiei sighed as he stopped stalking them. He had to have time to think. Blue moons cause a power rise. Yellow moons make a peaceful mood. Red moons... cause a courtship frenzy. Still, the more Hiei thought about it, the more these moons fit into his plans.

With the same evil glint in his blood red eyes, he dissapeared from the branch, looking for Chi-Li.

* * *

The morning sun and the birds' song also made it to the tops of the tower that two dragons where in. Kai, snuggled in the chest of her Leader, started to wake up by a trail of warm kisses that were crawling around her ear and neck. She purred under the early morning gesture,bering her neck for more.

Soon, Kai heard soft chuckles and the warm kisses went away.

"Good morning, Kai." Karasu smiled, moving a stray piece of black hair from Kai's face.

"And you, Karasu." She responded, a little dissapointed that it wasn't Yoko that was waking her up.

She quickly searched for her armor, which was still on the bed. As she dressed herself, Karasu started to strech his wings and arms, yawning.

"You were beautiful last night, as always." He stated, sitting up.

Kai stood still, not wanting to offend him. Something about his tone of voice was making her nervous... **very** nervous...Suddenly, her orange orbs became fearful as Karasu's violet jewel became smaller, hardening and chilling.

"I couldn't help but notice, though... that you shouted the name of another in our mating. Certainly not my name..." He growled.

The dragoness gasped, her wings opening in fear. Did Karasu hear her mental moans for Yoko last night? If so, when did he become psychic? Suddenly, a hand cupped her chin, holding it up to his and causing Kai to sit up. Tears ran down her face and covered Karasu's palm in salt.

Karasu's eyes silted and sniffed the air.

"And I also noticed another taste upon your lips... and I doubt it was a friendly one... more like the passionately embrace of a lover..."

Kai's wings folded and fluttered in utter submission, not wanting to be killed nor put her friends in danger. Sobs came from her throat and her nails grasped the silken sheet on which she sat. Kai shut her orange obs from looking into her Leader's eyes, but he growled for them to open again. Karasu's eyes suddenly turned to true ice, wrapping his hand around Kai's neck firmly, but not to make her choke... much.

Regardless of how tight, the dragoness' tears kept flowing, for she feared Karasu more than she ever would love him.

"You have a choice, dear Kai. I know you've been seeing someone else... and unless that stops, I will have no choice but to put you and your daughter down for tresion. Then I will seek out your former lover and kill him also."

Kai gasped, but then coughed as Karasu stood up from the bed and held her by the neck in the air, tightening his grip. Kai put her hands to his single one, trying to put some distance between the grasp, but it proved futile. Through her pleading whimpers, she tried to talk.

"May I ask... why my daughter? She has done no wrong."

Karasu smiled evilly.

"It would be ultimately evil to kill you and leave your daughter with the pain of your death. The family that lives together... dies together." he whispered sinisterly.

Kai's breathing was increasing with the threathing tone Karasu carried. But, suddenly, he placed her back down on her feet and wrapped Kai in his arms. The dragoness was too deep in a state of shock to resist the needed warmth from the embrace. Karasu's voice was silk once more.

"Listen to me. I'm cross with you only because I care about you. I've had past mates that have cheated on me with abussive partners. They ended up dead... and I don't want the same fate placed upon you."

Kai's heart softened. She could see Karasu's pain from his point of view and embraced him back. Even though Kai was suppose to be his mate, she saw him more of a brother than a lover. She felt Karasu's body tense then relax under her tender hands as she softly rumbed his wings' base.

"I understand, Karasu. But, believe me, I'm loyal to only you. Never another."

Karasu narrowed his eyes.

"Those are mere words."

Kai smiled lovingly and kissed him ever-so-softly on his lips that left Karasu wanting more. Still, Kai left his arms and walked over to the door.

"I will be back tonight."

"You shall come before the moon rises tonight and tomorrow night." Karasu interupted.

Kai gasped, waiting for an explanation.

"I can sense... that an evil blue moon is going to enter the sky sometime between tonight and tomorrow."

"Evil blue moon? I thought blue moons only rise ki levels."

Karasu huffed.

"Whoever told you that should be put to death. Blue moons cause dragons to attack each other for no reason. A battle royal, if you may. Just by looking up at the moon will cause you to look for a struggle. I don't want to risk your safety."

The dragoness' heart rate went up. What about her daughter, Chi-Li, Hiei, and her Yoko? They didn't know of this. They will be killed.

"Does this effect demons as well?"

"Thankfully no. This way, any demons that live in our forest will be killed tonight."

"But what about my daughter! What about Ruby? She doesn't know of this!" Kai cried, her voice frantic, high-pitched, and frightened.

Karasu huffed.

"She is no offspring of mine, so I could care less whether she lives through this moon or not. I will start to respect her more _if_ she survives, acturally."

Kai gasped and dashed out the door, desperately running to find Ruby and warn her. As he watched Kai leave, Karasu wrapped his wings around his bare body and looked out of the window on his kingdom, smiling evilly.

/-_Yes... Ruby should die under this moon... and then Kai and I shall have offspring at last.._.-/

* * *

Kurama, now normal, walked through the forest trying to find Hiei. He hadn't seen any of them since last night... and he could still hear Kai's screams through that midnight air. The fox sighed and sniffed, picking up Ruby's scent.

Finally, he found Hiei and Ruby, talking near a tree.

"Father! Where have you been?" She asked.

"What took you?" Hiei huffed.

"Sorry, I awoke late. I didn't sleep well last night. Any news, Hiei?"

The fire demon nodded and told his knowledge of the special moons. Afterwards, Kurama felt sick with the red moons. Ruby giggled, for she already knew of all three.

"How hentai. A moon that puts a seductive spell over everyone?" the fox asked in digust.

Hiei folded his arms. "Hai. It even turns same sexed beings on each other. It's a rather dirty night."

Suddenly, Kurama turned his eyes on Ruby as she hummed nerviously.

"NANI!" she cried.

"Ruby... did you get caught in one of these moons?" the fox asked, cocking an eybrow.

Ruby huffed. "No. Kai covered my eyes. She knows when red moons happen because, somehow, our Leader can sense them and other moons, too."

"That's a sure sign that he's becoming stronger."

"Agreed. Ruby, do you know what moon is coming next?" Hiei asked.

"No, but Kai should be here by now to tell us. Good thing you told Chi-Li about this, Hiei. I can hardly find her through this forest unless I fly." She giggled, impressed by Hiei's searching skills.

The fire demon blushed, and murmured an 'aragito'. Kurama chuckled at his friend's embarressment. Suddenly, the three sensed a high ki level coming straight towards them at a very high speed. They perpared to fight, but then became worried as Kai came flying straight for them with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Mother!"

"Kai?"

Kurama gasped and held the troubled dragoness in his arms. Kai sobbed softly, trying hard to pass on the information she had. Kurama held her tightly, trying not to become emotional under the shivers his dragon was releasing.

Softly, Kurama cupped Kai's chin and had her face him.

"What happened? Did he do anything to you!"

Kai's words were rushed and paniced.

"He's been keeping a horrible secret. The blue moons... are the real death moons..."

* * *

Flamer: _**yarn**_ Well, I haven't made an apperance in a while.

Kurama: None of us have.

I've been too busy with you, Kurama.

Teen Koenma: That doesn't explain me.

**_growls_** Really? I thought you were out fucking Boton somwhere.

Flamer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fuck the ferry! HAAHAHAHAAA!

Kurama: _**chuckles**_

Teen Koenma: _**blushes and huffs**_

**_smirks_**Review plz.


	6. Blue Moon Arises

Flamer: Well, I'm starting to like these moons... I'm making dragon steak tonight. Who wants some!

Kirbys: I DO!

You will eat none of my people, thank you!

Flamer: Most of them are going to die, anyway

Teen Koenma: You should stop talking before you get killed.

Flamer: Oh yeah? By who?

Hiei: **_jabs a stick in Flamer's mouth, making a Kirby-on-a-stick_** I was paid to do this. No hard feelings?

Flamer: **_muffled_** 'NO HARD FEELINGS' MY ASS!

Teen Koemna: But you don't have an ass.

Sun-Shine: This is true...

Kurama: **_sweatdrops_** On with the fic.

Wait wait wait! Before that, I got an annocement. **_Spikelives_**, i E-mailed you. just thought you might want to know that. And to those who wanted that lemon, gomen ne, but I can't find it for some reason. Won't get it, but the next lemons that won't show up in this story will be found, i promise.

Flamer: Yeah, let's see if you live up to it.

* * *

Yoko dashed through the forest, running with concentration in his yellow daggers. Suddenly, his ears turned to a sound to his left and dogded an attacking dragon. It flew at him with such speed that when it missed Yoko, it ran into a tree,blood splattering from it's broken face. 

The fox had little time to check on it, for the source of which he was running from would catch up with him shortly... for it was flying.

/- _We should have never split up. And why in the hell did Hiei have to follow Chi-Li when he knew that it would endanger Ruby! All we can do now is out run this devilish spell... but..._ -/

"But" was correct, for as this was a blue moon it was mating season now for foxes. Yoko was now wishing that Kai hadn't left his side when she did, because they had aburtly stopped their playfulness when it was getting dark.

/- _Damn this Alpha! He's keeping Kai up there with him while the rest of us are risking life and limb!_ -/ Yoko cursed, dodging yet another offending dragon.

He decided that it would be best to go to the shore where the trees were taller. The fox jumped from branch to limb, climbing until he reached a branch on the very top that he could rest, but not be seen or smelled, for thetree bore flowers and fruit.

As he rested, he once again slapped himself mentally for going on a mission without getting proper infomation.Keeping down wind, Yokowentback to the events that played back to his position as his fox ears turned and perked to any sound that might attack him...

_**Sunset**_

Hiei, Ruby, and Chi-Li walked through the forest, talking through the plan to get into the fortress.

"Have you placed a day of our entry yet?" Hiei asked.

Chi-Li sighed.

"Not yet, Hiei. We have to get you guys in the fortress under the right moon, and now we have this threat of an evil blue moon coming over our island. I can't believe that our Alpha would betray us!" Chi-Li growled.

It hurt Chi-Li more to know that it was her reincarnate's _mate_ that was doing all of this.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "I don't think he betrayed us..."

Hiei and Chi-Li stopped and turned around, shocked.

"How could you say that! He kept you from knowing about a moon that turns you into a killer! How could you let that just pass your head, Ruby?" Hiei snapped, balling his fist.

However, Ruby's face didn't change.

"I know, but I see the sense behind it. If we knew about this killer moon, we wouldn't look into the sky, right? Well, the way I see it is... we fight each other to eliminate the weak from the powerful and only the ones that survive this battle royal deserves the right to live on."

Chi-Li gasped at the explanation. Her eyes were wide with a pained expression.

"Ruby... that's not the way I trained you. How could you **ever** have that train of thought in your mind? 'Picking the weak from the strong'; You're sounding like some kind of dictator!" Chi-Li hissed.

"We're living under one leader, aren't we? We might as well think like that." Ruby spat, arguing with her former mother.

Chi-Li's face went from pained to angry. She walked up to Ruby, her fist balled.

"I will not allow you to talk to me in this manner, Ruby-kun."

She huffed. "It's not like you're my damn mother."

"Fuck up! I think Kai would have your ass on the ground right now if she heard those words!"

Suddenly, Hiei whinched as a form of disclipline crossed his eyes. Ruby had beenpunched by her foster mother. The force combined with Chi-Li's anger proved too much for Ruby's balance and the mutt fell to the ground with a red mark on her face and a bleeding jaw.

Ruby whimpered as she quickly turned around to face Chi-Li's ice cold aqua eyes and streched aqua wings. Slowly, Chi-Li's anger calmed and she flew off, ashamed of her 'daughter'.

Hiei, somewhat understanding of the dragoness' anger, did not help Ruby up. This left the mutt cold in the heart, as if no one understood her. Suddenly, a statement from the fire demon cleared her clouded and blinded mind.

"To think... I used to sound like you, but I don't have the same twisted mind as that Alpha of yours."

And then he left into the darkening forest.

Ruby collasped onto her legs. What happened to her? When did she start to have the same train of thought as some sort of greedy and mentally challengedruler? Had she any mercy? The mutt looked up at thesunsetting sky with her tear stained eyes. Her eyes produced more and looked away, as the sky's color reminded Ruby of Kai... and what she would have thought of her right now.

Suddenly, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the shinning glow of a rising moon in the background...

* * *

Chi-Li hadn't flown off far. Just enough to get away from the bitch that was her former daughter. Infact, it really wasn't the fact of what Ruby said... it was just the fact that Ruby had been growing too confortable to the Makai and its rules. She had almost lost touch of her old personality. Ruby had become the zombie that their Leader wanted her to be, and it tooka sucker punchto get the oldRuby back. 

Soon, Hiei came to her side, with his tradmark poker face.

"You became digusted with her, also?" Chi-Li asked, not looking in his direction.

Hiei huffed.

"I still love her, let's leave it at that." he answered, walking past her.

"And where are you going? It will be nightfall soon."

The fire demon sniffed the air, sighing with a smirk on his face.

"Can't you smell them?"

The dragoness was stumped until two familar scents crossed her nose. She chuckled in response.

"They just couldn't keep their hands off each other tonight, but it smells like they haven't started anything yet." Chi-Li stated.

As the two followed their noses, Chi-Li chuckled.

"Ruby's a bad influence on you, Hiei. I never knew you as an ease-dropper on things this personal."

"You're one to talk. I smelled you around while I was courting Ruby during the orange moon. Who was spying on who?" Hiei chuckled, looking at the blushing dragon.

/- _I hate it when he's right._ -/

Suddenly, there was a hand on her chest, signalling for her to stop. It startled her, because she still wasn't used to Hiei's extra inches and the fact that he was as tall as her. The fire demon seem to look at something behind the thick brush that he was behind. As Chi-Li sat on her knees and looked closer, she was in the most of envy, but almost cooed in the cuteness.

Yoko -sitting against a tree- was softly stroaking Kai's midnight hair, who was laying in the fox's lap. The dragon's eyes were closed as her head nuzzled into Yoko's neck. He dazed upon his lover's face as Kai's figure was highlighted by the lowering sun.

"I haven't seen them together like this since... well..." Hiei trailed off in a whisper.

Chi-Li looked at him with sympathy.

"Ruby's right about one thing. You do dweal on the past too much. That was decades ago, Hiei. Forget about it."

It was Hiei's turn to blush as he looked upon his companion's moment once again. Then, he listened in on a conversation.

"He stinks." Yoko suddenly spat.

Kai's orange orbs opened slowly, slightly startled by the unknown insult.

"Pardon?" She whispered.

Yoko looked down at Kai and sniffed once.

"Your Leader... his stinch is upon you."

Kai giggled a little.

"That's amusing, because Alpha strangled me because of the nasty taste of your mouth..."

Yoko gasped at Kai, and the dragoness gasped at herself, for she told herself that she would not tell Yoko that fact. The fox's eyes became cold, but still held concern.

"Has he done this before?"

Kai shook her head.

"No, because I haven't been 'sneaking around' until you came. I don't care what Leader says about your taste, your kisses are heavenly to me." Kai purred, nuzzling against Yoko's neck again.

However, Yoko wanted to remove this Alpha's horrid claim upon Kai's mouth and drew her into a 'heavenly' kiss. Kai giggled a little, before truly enjoying the soft connection. She cupped the fox's jaws, not wanting the beautiful embrace to break.

As they parted slowly, Kai smiled, scratching Yoko's ears affectionately.

"We are lucky that yesterday wasn't a blue moon. I was able to spend some extra time with you." She whispered.

The fox purred under her touching, murmuring. "If it didn't rise yesterday, I'll rise tonight..."

Both Hiei and Chi-Li tore away from the scene, thinking a little. Then, something went off in the fire demon's head.

"Don't you have to keep an eye on this forest?"

"And be attacked? No, thank you. Besides, I have to stay here and cover their sounds. Since it's not going to be an orange moon tonight, they will be easy to hear."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"How do you do that?"

"That's a secret." Chi-Li winked.

The fire demon rolled his eyes, and looked back on Yoko and Kai, hearing more conversation.

Yoko was trying to reatch behind his dragoness' armor piece, but Kai kept stopping him.

"Yoko... I can't..." She whispered.

"Why not? Do not be frightened of him. You could bathe afterwards. Besides... I need you. I haven't been able to touch you since I got here and yesterday... and I dare not let this _Leader_ of yours have you. You are mine..." Yoko whispered, lust dripping from her lips.

Kai narrowed her eyes and Yoko reframed from his possessive train of thought. He remembered that the dragoness never wanted to be treated like someone's property ever again. The fox's yellow jewels softened as the darkening sky arose.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It's just this blue moon. It's my mating season and I'm not acting normal. It's taking all of my will power not to rape you... but you're so beautiful..." Yoko whispered, sounding like he was having a mental battle with himself.

Suddenly, Kai looked into the sky and saw that it was becoming dangerously late and she had to clean herself before returning. She kissed Yoko deeply once more before dissapearing into the forest.

Hiei was confused.

"What just happened?"

"Kai has to get to the towers before night fall and before the moon rises so Leader can keep an eye on her."

Hiei huffed.

/- _So Karasu can keep his **hands** on her. I pity Kai._ -/

Suddenly, Chi-Li was starting to act extremely distressed. She held her head in a pained manner and she was on the ground with pain. Hiei gasped and huddled over her, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"The moon... it's drawing my face toward it..." She growled, trying to keep her head looking towards the ground.

The fire demon looked into the sky to see the evil moon coming east and rising.

Hiei tried to keep Chi-Li's face away from the moon, but the pull was too strong and the strain was putting pain upon the dragoness' neck. Chi-Li tried to just close her eyes as her face looked at the moon, but the evil power opened her lids and she could feel the overwhelming killer instinct starting to control her.

She pushed Hiei away, growling fiercly.

"Get... away! Warn Yoko... I'll... be attacking you two... soon! GO!"

As if on cue, Yoko -alarmed by the growling- came from the bush to see the problem.

"Hiei... Nani!"

"Run!" Hiei screamed before Yoko could firmly grasp the situation.

In a flash, Chi-Li's eyes were blank white and her movements were lethal and zombie like. She moaned and growled as she flew on the attack. Yoko and Hiei made a run for it, not wanting to hurt their friend, but not wanting to be killed.

"What's going on? I thought you told Chi-Li about the blue moon?" Yoko asked while running along side the fire demon.

"I did, but it seems that the moon had other plans."

Yoko's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"The moon was tearing Chi-Li's eyes to it, like another spell. That also means that Kai and Ruby will be forced to look at it. Since demons aren't affected by this -as you know- we're practically moving targets."

"Better moving than standing still." Yoko panted slightly.

He looked back to see that Chi-Li was still flying after them and seem to be gaining. Suddenly, an unknown dragon attacked Hiei in a mid-jump to the ground. He also had blank white eyes and snarled at the fire demon as if to bite him to death. Hiei used his legs to push the dragon off, but it came back for him. Yoko came to help, but Chi-Li was coming quickly.

"I'll take this one, Yoko. Keep going!" Hiei called out.

The fox nodded and continued to run. As Chi-Licame up toHiei and the other dragon, she simplyflew pastthem and persued the spirit fox. It was as if there was more to her spell than just the blue moon...

Yes, there was a envious glow in Chi-Li's blanked eyes that kept them on only Yoko, and she wouldn't give until he was dead.

* * *

Kai, looking down from the towers, cried silently. She had just learned the other part to the horrible blue moon from Karasu. Resistance was futile. 

"How could you? How could you just let my family be killed? You won't even let anyone but us and the guards in the castle since it is protected by the spell." She sobbed.

Karasu, laying on the bed, seem to glow with a purple tint. Kai gasped at the sudden rise in his ki levels as the dragon chuckled evilly to himself.

/- _Perfect. Each dragon that dies tonight... will add more power to myself. Soon, I will have all the power needed for my plans_. -/

"Alpha?"

Karasu's tint vanished and his eyes fell on Kai, who looked at him with more fear than usual. He stood from the bed, walking over to her with a smile on his face. Kai looked at those eyes, seeing a half sane creature.

"Like I stated before... they are no offspring of mine... so I care nothing for them. My plans are centered around only us and the strongest that wake up tomorrow morning."

"What are these plans?"

Karasu once again chuckled in a sinister tone.

"You'll know in good time."

Kai shivered under how much vemon dripped from the statement, but how much care was in them for her. However, Karasu still didn't mention anything else, so that eased Kai slightly. Suddenly, that peace of mind went away as the dragon sniffed the air and his wings opened and closed slightly.

"That smell..." Karasu growled.

"Y-Yes..." Kai whimpered.

The dragon smiled cutely. "Lavender in your bath? It smells nice... you should use it more often."

Kai blushed from the statement and simply whispered an 'arigato'. Looking outside once more, she prayed that Yoko and the rest would survive as she rested out of harm's way. Karasu motioned for her to lay beside him as the purple tint started to engulf him once more.

The dragoness, still slightly attracted toward Karasu, obeyed and quickly fell alseep under the warm energy. Karasu kissed her lightly on her forehead as he listened -in his opinion- to the sweet song of a new beginning outside the window.

* * *

And it was here that Yoko sat, still trying to sleep knowing that somewhere, Ruby was probably killing, Chi-Li was still on his heels, and Hiei was probably fighting amob of zombie-like dragons right now. It was enough to make him guilty, for he knew that if he became involved, he would die and would be against Hiei's wishes. 

Once again, he cursed Chi-Li and Hiei for leaving Ruby alone, although if he knew the reason, he would have done the same thing. Slowly, his mind fell to what silence there was in this night and his tired eyesclosed in suit.His ears had to listen for anydanger... in the evil and death-filled music of the Blue Moon's night.

* * *

Flamer: some how got loose from the stick, eating a dead dragon This tastes great! Come on, have some, Blue-Sky. 

**_crying slightly_**Can you please stop eating my kind? It's not healthy.

Flamer: **_stomach growls_** But I'm hungry!

Kurama: Here, eat this. _**gives him barbequed ribs**_

Flamer: **_eating_** Hey, this is better! YAY!

I'm glad you're happy... so the world won't be coming to an end.

Hiei: You are afraid of a singleKirby?

Everyone: YES!

Hiei: How pathetic. Review plz.


	7. The Plan

* * *

_Death's silence..._

The Deep Forest, usually alive in the morning with life seem to be utterly dead. No birds chirped. No ground was disturbed and the only thing that was still alive in the forest was the wind dancing with the tops of the trees.

Dragons that survived the horrible night woke up from their spell, smelling thick blood all around. Some were even unfortunate enough to have several wounds and bodies laying in their sights.

As this happened, the forest awoke to the cries and pains of an agonizing afterglow.

Kurama, one of the survivors, awoke to the taunting sun as he looked at the clear blue skies. His green orbs narrowed, hearing the terrible wails of the creatures in the forest below him. His nose wrinkled to the horrid smell of dried blood and roting flesh all around the island. The only place Kurama didn't smell death...

...was at the fortress.

He growled in a lethal tone.

/- _Kai and other hand-picked dragons are up there safe while the rest of us went into a classic battle royal for our lives... and against our will... AH!_ -/

Suddenly, a familar blood scent crossed Kurama's nose.

/- _Hiei! He's injured._ -/

Kurama stood up and jumped down from the tree. He seem to fly as he moved from hitting branches and then landed on the forest floor flawlessly. Kurama sniffed the air, the potent aroma of blood thinker on the ground than in the trees. Still, the fox could pick out from different scents and walked towards Hiei's trail.

It wasn't long until the think smell of dead dragons and Hiei were near. Kurama ran towards a tree and winched...

It wasn't a pleasant sight...

Hiei was sleeping up in a tree... while dragon bodies surrounded the tree, for they had died trying to get to the fire demon.

Kurama sighed, but then ironicallychuckled. He, along with the others, still couldn't get used to Hiei's new height. Usually, the lil' fire demon would look normal sitting in a tree, but now with a normal body height, he looked arkward, especially holding -what looked like to be- his arm that had several bite and claws marks on it.

"Hiei... are you alive?" The fox called out.

He stirred in his sleep, looking down.

"I'm okay," He said in a weak voice, "but, I can't say the same about Chi-Li. She needs attention."

Kurama cocked an eyebrow. Hiei sighed and pointed up with his 'good' arm, for the other seem to be torn open. The fox saw Chi-Li, laying on a branch limply. To put it lightly, the dragoness had seen and known better days.

Her face was full of bites and scratches. Her legs were painted with gashes and her wings were baddly torn. Chi-Li didn't look alive and only the little breathing she did convinced Kurama of her life. Then, the fox's parental concern went up.

"Have you seen Ruby!" He called out.

"No, but she's alive. And to answer your next question, Kai's still in the fortress. She's not harmed either."

Kurama sighed in relief. Then, his fist balled up. He couldn't let his family and friends stay here any longer. He had to get in that fortress... but from the past experience, they had to do it at the right time. One thing was for sure...

When they got to the fortress... this Alpha was _his_ to kill.

Hiei, however, was looking at solving this case in a way that wouldn't involve any killing. **_GASP!_**. The plan that he had made two days ago kept growing in his head and was finally coming to a head. It was as good a time as any to tell Kurama about it.

Quickly, he jumped from the tree and landed in front of Kurama, holding his bleeding arm and stubbling a little. The shock recived from hitting the ground caused his arm wound to open back up.

"You shouldn't move too much, Hiei. The bleeding has started again."

He huffed. "Then it will stop again. Besides, I have a plan to discuss.."

Hiei sat down and Kurama followed suit.

"Listen... I've figured out the identity of this Alpha, and -as I thought- I know him from our trainer days. He was one of the only male dragons during that time... and was She-Devil's mate."

Kurama gasped.

"Kai had told me about that, but I never saw him."

"His name... is Karasu. As soon as you see him, fear will pierce your heart, for he was the first to do so with me."

/- _Hiei... **scared**? This is **not** good._ -/ "That would explain the grudge that he has against you. You were his mate's trainer... what does he look like?" Kurama asked, wanting a picture of his enemy.

"His hair is long and silky, but thin. His eyes are narrow with deep, but small voilet eyes. He bears black wings and has a strong, but delicate,body. As soon as we see him -if we do- you'll know it's him." Hiei explained.

"How does this plan of yours go?"

The fire demon looked back up in the tree where Chi-Li was, sighing before turning back on Kurama.

"Chi-Li... is the reincarnation of She-Devil, as you know. Since my stay here, I've felt a tremendous amount of bitter energy coming from those towers and I feel that it's because Karasu is longing for his real mate. This whole bitterness might be the source of his energy-hungry ego. Chi-Li, believe it or not, has been feeling a little envious of Kai because of her being with Karasu."

The fox chuckled. "This doesn't sound like an ordinary mission."

Hiei huffed.

"Yes. It sounds more of a search 'n' fuck, but call it what you want. In this way, no one's hurt and the dragon race isn't without a leader. I can tell that you are on the point of brutally slaughtering Karasu because of what he's done thus far."

Kurama looked at the ground. Even though it was out of his character, he truly was lethal towards Karasu. He looked back at Hiei.

"How do you know all of these feeli--oh..." the fox grinned as the fire demon's Jagon eye glowed through its headband.

"I have my ways," Hiei grinned, "however, we must not tell the others about this. It will throw the realism of my plan off. Besides, I still haven't figured out how to bring them together yet."

Kurama folded his arms.

"Hai, that is quite a task. Chi-Li looks nothing like She-Devil, so it's no wonder Karasu didn't reconize her. Wait..."

"Nani?"

The fox's smile became mischivious.

"The red moon's light... we have to enter the fortress under the red moon's light and somehow get Karasu and Chi-Li to look at each other."

Hiei's eyes widened.

"Kurama, you know that Karasu will probably keep Kai up there with him and we have to pick the right tower and path."

"We'll have to tell Kai about the plan, too. She'll tell us which tower to move up. Somehow, we'll have to guide Chi-Li up that same tower without her knowing the truth behind it. She'll have to go to Karasu to escape from the threat... and sparks will fly..." Kurama chuckled.

The fire demon rolled his eyes, but smirked. "And you and Ruby say that I'm perverted."

Kurama stood up.

"Then it's settled. The night Kai warns us of a red moon, we'll spring our plan into action."

Hiei stood up on cord, turning around to leave. Kurama held his hand out in protest.

"Wait! Don't you want me to help you with that arm of yours?"

Hiei smiled.

"Don't worry. The bleeding's stopped, so I'll be okay."

Kurama watched as the fire demon disappeared, knowing well that he would be looking for Ruby. He, however, needed to get to the shore. Even though he told Koenma not to spy on him, it had to a week since he reported, and he had to let the teen Prince know that he was still alive and of his progress thus far.

As Kurama dashed off, Chi-Li was just coming out of comma, but as soon as she tried to move, her body stood still with pain. She looked down, seeing she was in a tree.

/- _I shouldn't move... my body will fall a good ten feet if I lose my balance. Someone should be coming for me soon._ -/ She thought before fainting from the pain and blood-loss.

As if on cue, Ruby, only suffering a limp, was calling out everyone's name and following her nose to a familar scent. She gasped seeing the body hill at the base of the tree Chi-Li was in, but became concerned as she saw Chi-Li's body and the blood dripping from the branch.

"Chi-kun! Can you hear me?" She yelled.

Chi-Li couldn't really reply, so she just moved her wings slighly. The wind made by that flap... moved the dragoness' body off the branch and into a free fall.

Ruby gasped and flew to catch her. Chi-Li screamed in pain with the impact of her body in Ruby's arms and fainted again. The mutt looked at her arms and saw that her 'mother' was still bleeding and it wasn't stopping.

/- _I have to get to a spring. These are serious. I'm surprised she survived past these injures._ -/ Ruby thought as she flew off, holding her mother tightly to give her warmth.

Chi-Li once again awoke, once again trying to gain some vision. She looked up at her savior... her daughter. A smile -grateful smile- crossed her lips as she fainted once more.

/- _Ruby... arigato..._ -/


	8. Red Moon Arise

Aren't I nice? I put up two chapters in one day.

Flamer: **_rolls eyes_** u probably just got bored

**_huffs_** i did not... i just... **_sweatdrops_** didn't want to have it in suspense like that...

T.K: Yeah, u were bored.

**_pouts_** fine! Be that way. I won't be nice like this anymore for the rest of the story!

Flamer, Hiei, all the Kirbys, Kurama, and T.K.: NO DON'T DO THAT!1!1!1!

**_smiles brightly_** i knew u'd apperciate this. ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

It had been three days since Kurama and Hiei put together a worthy plan. The few days and nights had been pretty sane. The sky showed regular white moons and the group was more than grateful to see them. It meant three peaceful, non-eventful days and nights. 

Especially for Yoko and Kai, for Karasu had no reason to keep her locked in his chambers.

Each of those white moons, they just held each other, enjoying the simple time. The two felt lost, but they never wanted be found as they sat there, asleep soundly in each other's embrace.

Everyone had time to heal from the blue moon that had taken place. However, Chi-Li had to be taken in intensive care because of her blood-loss. Ruby cared for her those three days, nursing her by a spring and in the fortress, hoping that this would clear her arguement with her.

All the while, the dragoness was proud of Ruby and extremely grateful.

Hiei overwatched the two's bond grow again, and helped once because Chi-Li had entered into shock. Yes, these three days had been quite enjoyful... except for Chi-Li and one big, growing problem...

The group had noticed Karasu's energy overflowing and continuing to grow.

It was now to the point that he could do away with Yusuke with one smack. (let's face it,Yusuke's the strongest in the group... **_evil grin_** but Hiei could blow him away with his Dragon!)

The ki levels even reatched to the NingenKai, as Koenma found out one day during the three days of rest...

As the Prince sat at his desk, getting Kurama's lastest report, the blue orge came in, stating a measage from Yusuke.

"What are you waiting for! Put him on!"

The flat sceen in front of Koenma's desk flew on and Yusuke's face -that had hardly aged- showed. He was clearly in the shrine of the Spirit Wave.

"Hey! Have you fucked up while I retired?" He yelled, his chocolate eyes filled with worry and a pissed off expression.

Koenma growled, jumping on his desk.

"Says you, Yusuke, but if you must know, everything's fine!"

"Then why can I sense a rising ki level in the Makai... ALL THE WAY ON THE GODDAMN EARTH!"

Boton winched.

"No need to be rude, Yusuke. If you must know, a dragon's energy is growing out of control and doesn't seem to be stopping." Boton explained.

"However, Kurama's on the case, so I'm not worried. He just reported that he had a plan and would carry it out soon. It's sure to bring this threat to the NingenKai to an end. Still, it was very nice for you to call us in concern." Koenma grinned.

Yusuke huffed, folding his hands.

"Don't go thinking I care. I just don't want any screw-ups that you do affect my realm, toddler, because then I'll have to save the world _again_... AND THEN KICK YOUR ASS!"

Koenma just chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yusuke, nothing will go wrong here, so you can just stop worrying."

With that, the former detective turned off his link.

Boton was confused.

"What's wrong with him?"

Koenma sat back down.

"Don't worry Boton. He slightly misses his job, so he sometimes checks up on us. You haven't come in on us before, is all."

"Oh."

Then, the Prince's face showed worry.

"However, I can see Yusuke's concern in this mission, Boton. If Karasu's energy levels can be sensed all the way in the NingenKai, he must be planning to make a portal into the very world. Kurama needs to hurry and go through with this plan of his... before Karasu becomes too much to handle."

After the three peaceful days, the information came. Kai flew to everyone, stating that the seductive red moon would rise tonight. As the sunset painted the sky, Kai flew up to Kurama and Hiei, ready to proceed with their plan.

"Okay, guys. Step this through me very carefully. We have to make this as realistic as possible." She stated.

The two nodded and Kurama started to explain.

"Everyone is going to be acting love struck, correct? So, we need Chi-Li to run away from a posessed demon or dragon, namely... Hiei."

"This will be easy, since Chi-Li's already in the fortress and you've told me the way, Kai."

Kurama continued with a question.

"Have you asked Karasu the request? Did you ask him to look at the moon tonight?"

Kai chuckled.

"He acturally said yes. He said that it would be interesting if anyone was to come in and he would be affected."

Hiei rolled his eyes at how perverted Karasu was, but Kurama saw the humor in it.

"So, lead the way, Kai." He stated.

Suddenly, Kurama's voice becamelower and he transformed into Yoko. With this, the three knew that the red moon was now above them. Still, they couldn't look up, or they would be affected... _not_ a good thing...

* * *

Chi-Li tried to walk through the halls of the fortress, her body still in bad shape. Throughtout the time she had been in care, she had no idea that the atmosphere around her was changing. Of course, Chi-Li knew what a red moon was and what it did, but she didn't know one was in the air as of now. 

Right now, she was trying to walk out of the fortress and back into the forest where she belonged.

Suddenly, as she turned a corner and walked down another hallway, a dark figure blocked the way. Since Chi-Li still wasn't at her best of health, she couldn't make out who it was until the figure came closer. She stopped deep in her tracks when she reconized the figure to be Hiei.

"Hiei... you made it this deep in the fortress? Where's Yoko?" She asked, looking past the fire demon.

However, he had other plans. Chi-Li stiffened as he held her by the arms, looking at her with lustful eyes. The dragoness tried to break from the grip, but her weakened state hardly made it possible.

"Hiei... what are you doing? What's got into you?" She whispered, putting her hands on the offending demon's chest to try and push off.

The only thing that did was worsen her injures. Suddenly,Hiei started to chuckle.

"Ruby has such a beautiful mother. Too bad I can't have both of you." He purred, holding Chi-Li harder against his being.

The dragoness' aqua eyes widened in horror, because even though Hiei was invading her personal space more than she would like... she **actually**loved the way his voice sounded with that sentence. Finally -with a scream- she broke away from Hiei, running weakly in the opposite direction.

The fire demon looked as his 'prey' ran away. Then he looked up to see Kai, hiding in the shadows. She nodded and gave Hiei more directions by hand movement. The fire demon took them and dissapeared from sight.

* * *

Chi-Li hide behind a corner, a few hallways away from the steps that lead to Karasu, but to her, she had got herself lost. She never knew this part of the fortress exsisted. Chi-Li looked around her surrounds for Hiei, but couldn't even see anything but the tourches on the walls. 

/- _Damn! This wouldn't have happened if... what's going on with Hiei anyway! He looked like he was about to kiss me... and he had this strange look in his eye. Like he was posessed or something..._ -/ Chi-Li thought while sitting against the stone wall.

Her wings were still torn on the botton, so she couldn't fly out and her legs were starting to bleed from injures that hadn't healed. Then something struck her.

/- _Hiei could have followed my blood trail!_ -/

Suddenly, the dragoness stood very still, for she heard footsteps. She crawled in the shadows as best she could as she saw Hiei's face glow from a nearby tourch. Then, his eyes looked straight at her in a demonic smile.

"You're blood... excites me, Li-kun. Stop running... for you know you can't resist me." He growled as his voice carried a deadly, yet sexy, tone.

However, Chi-Li didn't want to give in to Hiei's unknown desires as she made a break for it again, straight up to Karasu's chambers. Hiei sighed, smirking softly. Then, Kai landed beside him, sighing as well.

"You sounded like you really meant it." Kai chuckled.

Hiei chuckled, turning to meet Kai's gaze.

"Well, I did learn some phrases from some ningens and mostly from Ruby."

Kai once again chuckled.

"My daughter is a bad influence on you."

Hiei looked down the hallway to where Chi-Li had ran and frowned.

"How do we know that Karasu isn't going to kill Chi-Li for going in his chambers?"

Kai's smile dissapeared as she put a hand on her hips.

"One, he'll be under the influence of red moon, and two, dragon mates have a bond that makes it so that they can feel the other's strongest emotions."

Hiei grinned. "You dragons are such an advanced race."

Kai blushed slightly, then walked away.

"Come on, Hiei-san. I don't want Yoko thinking that we got caught under that moon."

The fire demon nodded and the two walked down the darkened halls, leaving Chi-Li and Karasu to their fates.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Flamer and T.K.: **_sweatdrops_**

Hiei: This random moment was brough to u by the fic _Dragon Moons_. Please stay tuned for more random events like this one in the next chapter.

JAAAAAAAAA NEEEEEEEEE!


	9. Affair

Flamer: Why are you posting peoples responses? It's not like they like this story! 

**_evil pout_** Well! See if you get anything from Blue-Sky tonight!

Flamer: OO No! I'll be good! Just don't take my mate away from me!

**_evil face_** I knew you'd see it my way. Here are some reviews I liked a lot:

Spikelives: _**blushes **_You really love me... I'm flattered. Really, I am! I'm glad at least one person is reviewing.

Flamer: aha! you suck!

**_pouts_** ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chi-Li ran up the stairs, not wanting to look at Hiei's alluring face again. The whole situation was hurting her head and all she wanted to do was escape. She knew that her blood was still making a trail and nothing could cover it. Suddenly, Chi-Li came to an oak door, gasping. She had never seen that door before...

...but if it served as a hiding place, so be it!

In a swift move, Chi-Li opened and shut the door, panting heavly. Then, her heart went into a flutter as she took in the room she had barged into. It was the stuff of her dreams... and her dream's main character was standing at the window, looking just like Chi-Li thought he would look like.

"A-Alpha?" She whispered, walking over to him, weakly.

Karasu, a little started from the smell of blood, turned around. Chi-Li gasped as the movement made his slikly hair dance under a red light...

Red light?

/- _It can't be..._ -/

Without thinking, she looked out the window from which Karasu was looking... and then shot back, seeing the shinning red moon in the sky. Karasu looked at the confused dragon with pity. He also saw the leg gashes and took notice. Chi-Li gasped as the Alpha took her into his arms and sat her on his bed, kneeling down to her.

"I don't know who you are, but I can't have you tracking fresh blood around my fortress. It leaves stains." He joked.

The dragoness blushed as Karasu's hands touched both her legs and a warm glow came from them. Her legs were engulfed in a purple tint as her gashes were lifted with the wind. Like they were never there. Chi-Li moved them around, feeling the strenght back in them.

Karasu smiled warmly at Chi-Li, seeing the blush across her face. Then, he saw the wings and their injures. Softly, Karasu pushed Chi-Li further on the bed, crawling behind her. Chi-Li purred as the same warm tint rumbed against her wings. Karasu's expert hands seem to massage and please her purposely... but her little head voice told her otherwise.

Chi-Li flexed her wings, showing their strenght as she turned around to meet Karasu's gaze.

"I thank you, Alpha." She said, lowing her head slightly.

Karasu made his way off the bed, looking down at the grateful dragoness. There was something familar about her that Karasu just couldn't put his foot on. Sure, he had never seen Chi-Li before, but her energy was... on the tip of his tongue... literally.

"Dragon, state your name." He commanded.

Chi-Li gulped, but answered strongly.

"Chi-Li. I'm a reinacarnate."

Karasu cocked an eye brow.

"Of whom?"

She was hesitant to answer, but closed her eyes, saying...

"The one called... Tenshi."

Karasu gasped. His narrow eyes became even smaller as he back away from reincarnation. He held his heart, feeling the bond that he shared with his love resurfacing and the emotional pain from Chi-Li. However, Karasu became enraged and growled at her.

"You lie, dragoness!"

Chi-Li gasped, looking away. A single tear dropped from her face and another emotional wave went through Karasu. It was then that he knew Chi-Li wasn't lying. His eyes looked at the red moon once more, feeling energy pusling through him. He walked to Chi-Li, sitting next to her on the bed... and embraced her in his arms.

The dragoness was stiff at first, but embraced him back, enjoying the kindness.

* * *

Back down at the castle gates, Ruby held a staff at the door, making sure safety was kept. All the while, she wanted to just peek at the red moon that was placed above her. It wasn't because she wanted to mate, but because she felt left out.

/- _Everyone else would have seen the red moon except me. I want to see how beautiful a red moon looks._ -/

With a huff, Ruby looked up at the sky, seeing the moon she wished. To her surprise, it was absolutely gorgeous. The red light that shined down was enchanting and Ruby felt that she could stare at it all night.

Still, unknown to the mutt, the effects of the red moon would never effect her, because of her mixed blood.

Satisfied, Ruby continued her duty, but folded her fox ears to keep from hearing the passionate sounds of the night.

* * *

"Chi-Li, is it?"

She gasped, looking into Karasu's eyes. She nodded with the answer. The Alpha smiled.

"I don't know how I could have missed you, koi. Even though you look nothing like my Tenshi, your ki is hers. I've missed you so." He whispered, holding her tighter.

Chi-Li sighed under the gesture, but gasped as she felt the farmilar warmth of his lips on hers. Even though Karasu basically kissed Kai each night, these lips felt clean and untouched. Like Karasu had been saving this kiss for her all along.

As they parted, the dragoness looked away, thinking to herself. Karasu seem to know what bothered her.

"Kai is still important to me, Li-kun, but I will meet up with you every other night from now on. Leave yourself for me, for I will find you."

Chi-Li smiled, then nodded. Suddenly, Karasu's violet eyes became hard and cold as he pushed Chi-Li off the bed and onto the floor. He stood up and started to look out the window and into the red moon once more. Chi-Li wondered why he wasn't being affected by the moon. Karasu knew.

"I have grown too powerful for these simple moon spells to bewitch me. Now, leave before Kai comes up to these chambers. She shall be arriving shortly."

Chi-Li frowned, but as she started to leave, Karasu smiled, whispering.

"Remember, it is you that I truly love, if you are truly my Tenshi."

The dragoness felt her heart filled with that measage as she walked back down the chamber stairs. Then, her eyes shrunk to another fact.

/- _Hiei's still down there somewhere waiting for me!_ -/

However, Chi-Li had a new strenght in her, and she would not let an alluring, hot, sexyfire demon get the best of her. Walking back to the main hallways seemed easy enough, but as soon as Chi-Li reatched around a corner where a window was, her heart stopped beating for seconds on in...

Yoko, apparantly under the influence of the red moon, was trying to force Kai into courtship.

Already, Kai's armor was broken and her wings were broken in two places from being handled too roughly, but what bothered Chi-Li was that it was a slight case of Deja Vu. Yoko was treating Kai just like a regular trainer would back in the slave years.

That ticked Chi-Li off.

With even more strenght, the dragoness charged the fox, knocking him down into the floor. Kai gasped in seeing Chi-Li save her, but didn't have time to think as Chi-Li took her into her arms and flew the rest out of the dark chambers.

Yoko was left unconscious on the floor, not to awaken until the red moon left the sky.

Flamer: _KAI's WAS R--!_

_**Hiei and Kurama cover Flamer's mouth**_

Kurama: Don't say it, yet!

Hiei: Are you trying to ruin the evil cliffhanger for everyone!

Flamer: _**eyes become evil**_ YAY! You hear that, readers? Evil cliffhanger! You won't know until Dragonite updates again! AHAHAHAHAHA!

T.K.: **_rolls eyes_** That Kirby has problems. Review plz.


	10. My Tenshi

Flamer: You posted this too soon. You haven't left them in suspense long enough! 

Nah! I can't do that to my fans.

Flamer: You're going soft.

_**rolls eyes**_ Anyway, I must warn people of low tolerance to the augst in this...

Flamer: _**smiles**_ ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"Kai? Kai, wake up!" 

Orange eyes opened slowly to the sound of an alarmed voice. Kai sat up slowly, but then closed her eyes and fell on her side because of her broken wings. A pair of gentle hands helped her sit up without hurting herself.

Kai tried to open her eyes again, moaning in pain.

"Yoko... is that you?" She whispered, but her eyes told her otherwise.

"Not even close." Hiei chuckled.

Kai smelled the air to find that they were back in the forest. Knowing this sent Kai into alarm. One, she wasn't in Karasu's chamber like she was suppose to, and two... a flashback of last night went through her head and fright filled her eyes. Hiei saw it too well.

"Calm down, Kai. You're in no danger... for now..."

The dragoness' fright became concern also, but too many questions were in her head. She held her temple in confusion. She did remember being attacked... but...

"Who... saved...?"

"I did."

Kai and Hiei looked to see Chi-Li approching them, smiling with unusually brightness.

"I saved you. It looked like Yoko was..."

Suddenly, all became all too clear for Kai. "DON'T SAY IT!" she screamed, holding her ears and head.

Hiei frowned at the amount of shivers coming from Kai's body and both Chi-Li and him knew the reason. Almost half way from the entrance last night, Hiei and Kai were headed back to the forest, but Kai had to stay in the fortress since she still had to go to Karasu.

Big mistake.

Not some much as one second of the fire demon's leave did Yoko come behind Kai in an alluring manner. Kai didn't think much of it until the fox started to act extreme rough and didn't waste time in trying to strip her. Next thing the dragoness knew, she was half dressed and both her wings were broken.

Yoko had taken a gaze of the red moon and was atemping inraping her.

Luckly, the fox's awareness was decreased and Chi-Li, coming from Karasu's chambers, knocked Yoko out and flew her and Kai out of the fortress.

Kai didn't want to think about it. Being partly psychic didn't help in forgetting, for everytime her concern for Yoko went up, the picture of the fox's cold and agressive face past through Kai's head. Hiei and Chi-Li took pity on the dragoness and tried to calm her as she started to scream and hold her head in pure terror.

Suddenly, Ruby came, startled that her mother's ki level was high and noticiable. It took Kai's daughter to snap the dragoness out of it.

"Mother!" Ruby cried.

Kai closed her eyes, and slowly... the images went away. She jumped into the nearest open arms, which were Ruby's. Her sobs were not just fearing Yoko, but from the countless times that she had been bought, sold, and used only for her beauty and beatened and raped for oppossing it.

Chi-Li narrowed her eyes, because she wasn't thinking about Kai's problems. She was thinking about Karasu... and the small amount of love he showed her last night. Chi-Li was even thinking about what he said...

Kai is still important to me, Li-kun, but I will meet up with you every other night from now on. Leave yourself for me, for I will find you.-

/- _I'll be waiting for you, Karasu._ -/

"How are we going to get Kurama out of the castle without drawing attention to him?" Ruby asked while holding her dramatized mother.

Hiei thought for a moment, but then sighed.

"We would have to wait for Kai to come from her state so she can go in the fortress. We have to know what moon will be out tonight. Then, Kurama has to stay alive until tonight."

Suddenly, Kai's shivers became less voilent and her eyes opened slightly.

"I know..." I whispered.

Chi-Li gasped.

"What's the moon?" Ruby asked.

"White moons all this week. It will be safe because everyone will be at ease." Kai whispered, drying her eyes while Ruby worked on Kai's broken wings.

"That's good. All we have to do is hope that Yoko will stay alive in that dragon-filled fortress and has come out from his comma."

* * *

A small amount of movement came from the inside of the castle as Kurama awoke with a small sore on his head and a light concussion. He gasped to realize that he was in the fortress and a dragon could see and kill him in a heart beat now that he wasn't Yoko.

Quickly, he jumped into the shadows, walking in them to keep the little cover on him. As he travel by shadow, he heard a strong voice in the distance. Another few steps showed fire light behind a cracked door where the voice was coming from.

Kurama peeked and gasped to see a gang of dragons listening to a man that fit the destription Hiei gave of the Alpha.

"My plan for complete dominace is coming closer. Soon, I will have enough power to cut a portal to the NingenKai large enough. There, we can over run the humans and repopulate. We'll take over that Earth and make it our new home. I don't know how many years I've lived on this small, inferior island, but it's no way for your mates or my mate to live. This way, we dragons can truly live the way we were meant... AS A RACE!"

A lot of applause went through the room and Karasu silenced them, having more to say.

"Speaking of mates, I have an annoucement to make. My past mate, Tenshi, has come to me as a reincarnate and shall be taking the place of Kai in my new world. Kai is still under my protection, however. No one else may claim her. If she comes to my chambers with a foul scent, expect to be dealt with. If you see Kai with anyone else in a courtship, make sure to kill the male... and Kai..."

Kurama gasped.

/- _Nani! That's just the same as a death wish!_ -/

The fox's fist bawled up as Karasu's new words angered him more.

"I've already noticed one scent that has been in the castle and back out again. I have come to the conclusion that we have intruders that survived the blue moon. That being said, they are no oridinary enemies. I have let the dragons beast out in the forest so they may deal with them, so do not trouble over this. Recess."

And with that, Karasu was gone and the dragons started to leave the room. Kurama hid in a nook above the door, masking his scent slightly. When the crowd was gone, Kurama continued to looked for the way out of the castle.

/- _I've got to tell Koenma. Someone has to be ready at the Ningenkai to protect it. If Karasu manages to make a portal big enough, Earth is doomed to the threat of vengeful dragons._ -/ The fox paniced.

But, Kurama had to be quiet while stalking in the shadows, for as he tried to find a quick way out of the castle, he had to keep down wind so passing dragons and beast wouldn't sniff him out. Suddenly, Kurama caught sight of Karasu passing down a hallway and came to complete stop.

Karasu also stopped.

He looked around, sniffing slightly as his wings fluttered with excitement. Then, he started to chuckle.

"I don't know who you are, but Kai's scent is all over you. I should warn you that I shall be combing the forest tonight for any intruders in a new form of mine. You can thank the moons for that."

Kurama growled softly in anger.

/- _The same moon that drove all of the dragons to attack themselves._ -/

"However, let myself be known clearly to you..." Karasu growled, his eyes glowing red and his hair and wings flashing from black to blonde to black again. "Kai is still mine, even though you may have heard what I said in the meeting. Let your futile atempt to kill me go on, but let it be known to Spirit World that Earth will be my new domain for me and Tenshi. Anyone that tries to stop me shall perish..."

The fox gasped at the amount of energy that had built up in his body as his eyes, wings and hair relaxed and he went down the hallway, laughing. Kurama now knew how Hiei felt when he first encountered Karasu. He struck a fear in one's heart that could tear one's soul in shreads and render someone helpless under his deathful chuckles and lethal smiles.

/- _I've got to get out of here!_ -/ Kuramarealized mentally.

He made his next steps quicker. Finally, as much doughing and ducking ensured, he saw the way out... and two dragons blocking the wayin and out of the entrance.

/- _Damn... I'll have to be extremely quiet... or wait for a distraction..._ -/ Kurama cursed, waiting near the entrance for the right time to stalk out.

Finally, the perfect distraction came by. Since the guards were male dragons, the female that stopped to ask them questions caught all of them off guard.

/- _Perfect!_ -/

And with that, Kurama jumped from the shadows and made a dash for the forest. He picked up the scent of his friends and was in hot pusuit.

A few minutes in the forest, and Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. The air was think with fear and shock of someone, but it also smelled like Kai and Ruby were near-by. With protection on high, Kurama quickened his search.

Then, he reatched the two, where he saw Ruby tending to some wounds that Kai seem to have in her wings, but as soon as the mother dragoness saw Kurama, her whole body went back into complete shock and horror.

She jumped into Ruby's open arms, sobbing heavly.

Ruby looked at her father with hatred, but misunderstanding.

"What did you do to Kai-san!" She demanded.

Kurama was too concerned with Kai's injures to answer as he kneeled down to his lover, but as he tried to touch Kai's broken wings, they became burning hot and Kurama was unable to examine them. He looked at Ruby for an explaination.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kai screamed.

"Where did the wounds come from?" Kurama asked, somewhat ignoring Kai's mental battle.

Ruby's eyes narrowed, holding Kai closer as if she was the mother.

"You should know... you're the one who injured Kai-san."

Kurama's emerald eyes widened at the discovery, but couldn't remember at any time beating Kai so baddly... unless...

"Did I... gaze at the red moon by accident?"

"You finally found out." Sighed a voice.

Kurama looked up to see Hiei and Chi-Li looking at him with faces of disgust.

"What happened last night?" Kurama asked.

"You don't remember!" Chi-Li gasped.

"No... I don't..." Sighed Kurama.

Ruby gasped at the new infomation. Hiei came up to Kurama's ear, whispering what happened. When the fire demon was finished, the fox was in equal shock.

"I don't want to go into further detail..." Hiei said.

Kurama looked down at Kai with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had acturally raped Kai because of his mistake. Kai could feel the emotional bond from Kurama and stopped her sobbing. She looked at the fox with tear-stained eyes and a clouded mind, but she still held on to Ruby for dear life.

Out of confusion, Kurama attacked the fire demon suddenly, pinning him to the ground. He held his fist up, ready to strike. Hiei held still, not afraid.

"Tell the truth, Hiei!" Kurama growled.

"Would I lie to you?" Hiei whispered.

With that, Kurama backed off, looking back at Kai. She was looking back at him with the same intensity. Suddenly, Kai flew/crawled to the fox, crying again. Kurama held her, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, love. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sure you didn't..." She whispered, "but it still hurts."

"I promise to ease your pain slowly in time."

Everyone smiled at the slightly happy reunion, but Hiei's smile didn't last long. He walked up to them, his hands behind his back.

"Did you learn anything from the fortress?"

Kurama turned around, looking at the fire demon with more fear in his eyes than when Karasu talked to him.

"Yes, I'm afraid." He responded, stroking Kai's hair while he told of his findings.

By the time Kurama had finished, the island had grown dark and cold. The island had become quiet and the roars of the loose beast dragons started to arise. Chi-Li said she had to be at the release site so that she could keep an eye of the beasts. However, Hiei could sense a different objective in the dragoness' aqua eyes.

"So, Karasu's released an army of beast dragons on the island so they could sniff us out. How clever." Hiei stated.

"That's not all," Kurama sighed, still holding a now sleeping Kai. "He knew I was hiding in the shadows and told me that he would be in the forest also, scooping it out for us. We must keep on the move."

Ruby gasped.

"How could Leader do this? Even though it is for a noble cause, his head is messed up to have the Earth as the new place for dragons. I love the Earth and its humans. He can't just cut a portal and take it over..."

Tears started to form in Ruby's orange eyes and an blue glow engulfed her. She pounded the ground with such force, it shook the birds out of the tree canopies.

"I WON'T LET HIM!"

Kai awoke with the tumor, startling Kurama slightly. He looked down at her with a smile, assuring that she was okay and not to worry. However, Kai looked at her daughter in fear, but not so much as to cause another mental breakdown.

"She's still in shock?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shook his head, frowning. He still punished himself mentally for doing such a vile thing to his lover. He couldn't even remember when he would have looked in the Red Moon's light. Still, the past was not to be dwead upon now. They had to keep moving or sheild themselves from the new thread of the beast dragons.

Suddenly, everyone turned around to the canopy, sensing a familar presense.

Boton flew down from the trees, looking rather disturbed.

"Sorry to ease-drop, but Koenma is getting worried. Karasu's energy is really growing. It's gotten to the point that earthquakes are happening unnaturally. And new information just came in."

Kurama waited.

"Do you remember when Ruby had to move to the Makai because of her high energy levels? Well, if all of these dragons move to the Earth, the whole plant is doomed to suffer major natural disasters, so not only is Karasu going to enslave mankind... he'll destory it and the dragons themselves." Boton reported.

Kai gasped, the fear in her orbs growing again. Hiei's eyes also widened, as so Ruby. Everyone was surprised on the info, and now felt even more rushed.

"Did Koenma tell you any plan we could use?" Ruby asked.

Boton thought for a moment, and then answered.

"Lord Koenma thought that if you could make Karasu realize that going to Earth would be futile, he may stop."

"That might work. Leader is not crazy, but just sick in the mind and too head strong. He sees a prize too great, and if we can have him see the error of his ways, Leader will stop!" Ruby cheered, jumping up slightly.

Kai smiled slightly to see happiness in one's heart again. Kurama also smiled. The plan was just suicidial enough to work. Hiei, however, didn't seem too pleased as Boton flew away, finished with her report.

/- _If Chi-Li were here, she would be telling Karasu this infomation and we would be finished with this damn mission by now._ -/ He huffed.

* * *

Chi-Li walked through the forest, not going in any particulardirection. She knew that Karasu would find her when the time was right. Finally, her nose picked up his scent. However, soft hands cup her waist from behind before she started looking. Instead, she moaned from to touch, opening her wings.

From the chuckling that followed, it was indeed Karasu.

"I've found you... my koi."

"Hai."

He turned her around, their lips locking roughly. Karasu smiled as he found that no one had kissed Chi-Li since last night but him. She was clean... just for him. They gazed at each other from the embrace, their minds in a daze. Karasu had never felt this way in Kai's presense, but Chi-Li, he felt the beautiful electricity that happened everytime true lovers kissed.

To put it shortly, Karasu missed the feeling deeply, and Chi-Li knew it.

She cupped his jaw, whispering.

"Tenshi knew there would be a day when we would be together again."

Karasu covered Chi-Li's hand with his own, enjoying the warmth. It made a true smile paint on his face.

"My heart was aching for you, Tenshi. And now, I can give you the best home coming present, because by the time I become powerful enough, the Earth will be ours to rule together... as Dragon... and Dragoness."

Even though Chi-Li knew of the true meaning of the words, they sounded so romantic, she had to blush and respond positively.

"I would be honored... my King."

And with that, Karasu wrapped his wings around Chi-Li, kissing her lovingly once more.

* * *

Flamer: **_gagging_** AH! The f-fluff! THE FLUFF! **_dies from the fluff_**

... Wow... did I write that much fluff?

T.K.: _**eating some of the fluff**_ Taste like cake.

Hopefully, my next chapters won't be so... fluffy. Prepare for fights, transformations... and maybe one mating scene... if I feel like it!

Hiei: _**rolls eyes**_ Lazy ass. Review plz.


	11. Hurt The Ones You Love

Meand Hiei: _**mouths wide open at the T.V.**_

Teen Koenma: What's going on?

_**faints**_

Hiei: Oh... my... gods...

Kurama: Why is Dragonite on the floor?

Teen Koenma: _**looks at T.V., then faints too.**_

Hiei: Oh... my... gods...

Kurama: WHAT'S GOING ON? Well, i guess the only way to know what's going on is to read through the story to the other side. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Three days since the Red Moon_**

Kai walked up the darkened stairs of the fortress trying to keep a calm face. She knew that even though Karasu was now trying to disclaim -even kill- her, she had to in his presense for the day. Kai was ready the beating she was sure to get since she failed to be in the chamber for three days.

/- _I couldn't come. I had to keep Yoko and Hiei from being found by those dragon beast. And now, I'm worried because I'm not there... and I'm even more worried about what Karasu will do to me..._ -/

However, when the dragoness waited for the sign to open the door to the chamber, she heard no voice. Nor did Kai sense the massive ki level that wasalways behind it. Alarmed, she opened the oak door without permission and gasped to see no Karasu.

Exhaling, Kai smiled in realization.

/- _Looks like it is Karasu who is now 'sneaking around'_ -/ She giggled mentally.

In the end, Kai took his place at the window, waiting for him to come back and slightly glad that Karasu wasn't there to meet her. And to make things better, Karasu's energy was so large, that Kai could track it in the thick forest, reguardless of him trying to mask it.

For fun, Kai closed her eyes, tracking Karasu mentally though the forest and seeing where and what he was doing...

* * *

Chi-Li had never been so happy in decades. What more could a dragoness want? She was soaking in a secluded hot spring with her new lover, a new necklage hung around her being and she was being treated like royalty. Could it get any better?

It suddenly did as Karasu started to near her.

"I believe that you know of the question about to ask, koi." He stated, his wings folding behind his back.

Chi-Li gasped slightly, being as the dragon's naked being was in front of her... drenched in sweat and water. There was a certain shine in Karasu's eyes that he got that told that he was being playful and loving. It gave Chi-Li a sense of pride, thinking that Kai probably never got this look before.

Her eyes suddenly became cold.

"I'm ready anytime that an orange moon shows itself... however, I shall **not** mate with you when that happens."

The shine went to surprise as Karasu gasped. Why would Chi-Li turn down to dance with him? Unknown to him, Chi-Li's aqua eyes were burning with jealous of a certain dragoness.

"I shall not mate with a male that has two females under his power... Kai is a factor that is perventing me from bearing offspring with you, Karasu."

He now understood... and then showed his own ice violets. Chi-Li soon regreted talking back to Karasu in such a manner.

"Kai is still under my protection until we migrate into the NingenKai. Don't you dare think of her as a lover. I'm loyal only to you... unless you are thinking otherwise..." He growled.

Chi-Li was suddenly grateful that the two of them were in a hot spring, for she suddenly remembered Karasu's ability to smell other males. She had been around Hiei most of the time.

That was sure to sentence her to an early grave.

However, she was in water, so Karasu couldn't tell. The feel of strong arms around her being sent Chi-Li back into bliss, the evil energy engulfing her being. Karasu's rice voice captured her ears, sending her knees to dissapear.

"That time is coming so very soon. I can perdict that ten moons from now... our new domain in the NingenKai shall be reality." He whispered.

Chi-Li purred under the words, but still held her fear.

* * *

Kai sighed. If only Chi-Li knew of what would happen to the NingenKai if Karasu and the rest of the dragons were to enter it...

Figuring that Karasu wasn't coming to the chambers anytime soon, Kai took her leave from the chambers, smiling all the way. Since Karasu was with his lover... there was no reason for Kai not to do the same.

* * *

"Oh, gods, Ruby. Why must you tease me?"

"I love to see you struggle."

"Please, koi... Onegai!"

"Nani? Can't here you, koorime."

An aray of giggles lit up the atmosphere as Ruby looked at the panting Hiei in front of her. The mutt was torturing the poor demon by slowly removing her armor. The two had not been together for three days... and both had much stress that needed to be let out.

However, the vines that had Hiei's hands tied prevented Ruby from going faster.

He growled as he felt aroused by the dragon mutt's seductive dance.

"Onegai! Let me go!"

"Iie... I love to see you suffer... especially when _I'm_ causing your suffering," she growled lustfully, slowly pulling down her top armor piece.

Hiei's breathing sharped as Ruby only allowed the shoulders to show... and her breast to still be hidden.

"Ruby-chan! Onegai! Onegai!" He screamed in utter submission as his head rested against the tree he was against.

The fire demon's arousal was so stiff, it hurt just to move. Either Ruby was to take care of it soon, or Hiei was to swallow his pride and take care of it himself. He just needed one hand! The vines seem to tighten the more that the fire demon struggled.

Obivously demon controlled by Ruby.

Suddenly, the dragon fox got on all fours, crawling over Hiei. He tried to thrust upwards to gain friction, but the mutt's hands held his hips and legs down. Ruby's orange jewels seem to glow a deadly light as she stared at Hiei's tightening pants.

The fire demon once again made a pitiful plea and he cursed himself for sounding so weak under Ruby's torture.

"Please... just one hand..."

Ruby chuckled.

"Say those magic words." She whispered, biting on Hiei's ear lob as her own fox ears turned back in pleasure.

The fire demon grinned with anticipation.

"Aishiteru, my koi."

* * *

Kurama shook his head with amusement as he watched over Ruby and Hiei. As the activities became deeper, he took his leave, not wanting to be gazing upon a private moment. However... Ruby had enchanted his senses as well and Kurama was now wondering where his daughter had learned such seductive moves.

/- _Probably from Kai. Those two are masters at such things._ -/

Suddenly, the fox heard the distant roar of a dragon beast. He stopped his movement through the forest, trying to find the area in which the dragon was. It was the second one Kurama had heard this morning.

/- _Karasu must be sending more in the forest... I hope Chi-Li comes from hiding soon. We have to tell her about the portals to the NinganKai and its dangers. Only then will Karasu stop this futile plan._ -/

As if on a whim, Kurama caught sight of Chi-Li... and her tending to the dragon beast that he had heard. She petted the beast and it flew off as Kurama hid in a near-by tree.The dragonesssighed and turned to face the very tree, her eyes narrowed.

"You're masking skills are decreasing, Kurama. You should be glad that I sent off that beast. He was on your trail all morning."

The fox dropped down to the tree, smiling quite sweetly. He was used to Chi-Li's harsh, yet true, statements.

"Well, thank you for the help. However... I need to tell you some infomation that we recived three days ago. It was when you walked off that Boton flew down to tell us... some startling news."

As Kurama started to explain, he noticed that the more details he told, the more unconfortable Chi-Li grew. Known to him, the dragoness was trying her best to hide the fact that she had been purposely avoiding the group. However, when Kurama got to the part of world doomnation, Chi-Li somewhat cracked.

Just what the fox wanted.

"So, you wanted to be part of this plan... knowing about humanity's fate. But, did you ever think of the concequences?" Kurama stated, a bit of dissapointment coming from his lips.

Of course it was his idea to bring Chi-Li and Karasu together in the first place, but he wanted the dragoness to talk sense into the demented alpha, not encourage him! Suddenly, Chi-Li's voice went into a submissive whisper that was very uncharacteristic of her.

"His voice..."

Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Pardon?"

The dragoness held her cheeks softly as she blushed deeply. A blissful smile painted her lips.

"Karasu's voice. It's his tone... that beautiful deep tone that he uses that makes me agree with him each time. It's that seductive tone that I love him for... and he loves me because of my agreeably attitude... **more** than Kai."

Even though the last part of Chi-Li's explaination was meant not to be heard, the fox listened to everything. He understood that this wasn't just about Karasu anymore. Hiei was right in saying that Chi-Li was truely jealous of Kai in Karasu choosing her over his mate.

In the end, Kurama's eyes softened and he sighed deeply.

"Well, reguardless of how deep your love is running for him, you must tell him. You listened to my report; if Karasu sends all of you into the NingenKai, everyone dies. Including what little the dragon race is. Even though you all have exploded as a race in the Makai, the majority of your race are on this very island. Think of the future, the bigger picture."

Chi-Li looked at the ground, still not sure in how to approuch the situation. She knew it was suicidal for them to go to the NingenKai... but Karasu looked so happy in his denial. She didn't want to dissapoint him. Kurama saw the conflict in her eyes and hardened his gaze.

Chi-Li gasped in fright, knowing he was serious.

"If you truely 'love' Karasu, you will save his life and tell him of the concequence of going to the NingenKai!" He commanded.

Finally, her mind were opened. She realized that if she truely _did_ love Karasu and wanted to protect him, she would hurt his soul, break his spirit and tell him to stop the migration. However, there was still one more factor to pet in concideration.

"Kurama, what if he still wants to go? What if I can't convince him? Will you have to..."

"Hai, Chi-Li.Hiei and Iwill have to do away with your alpha. In time, I'm sure your clan will be able to seek another dominate male, but Karasu poses too much of a treat to both the Makai and the human world."

A tear raced down Chi-Li's cheek. She thought of having to watch Karasu die and how betrayed he would feel if she wasn't able to talk him out of going. However... life mates are until death. If he died, her heart would hurt for a few days literally, but Chi-Li would be able to find another love.

That fact made Chi-Li's will and courage stronger.

With her tears dried and her aqua eyes determinded, she nodded in agreement with the fox. Kurama also nodded as he jumped back into hiding. Chi-Li made a run for it, for the two of them had stayed in one place for way too long...

... and Karasu might have been listening to the whole thing.

_**Evening**_

Kai, flying through the forest, was bored out of her mind! She couldn't find Chi-Li -she knew were she was- she couldn't find Yoko, and couldn't find Hiei and Ruby and Kai was willing to bet that those twodidn't want to be found.

To ease her boredon, the dragoness flew towards the coast line to daze at the sea. She sat at the edge, letting the waves that pounded against the shore connect with bare legs. Looking out on the open water, Kai sometimes wondered why they -the dragons- stayed to one island.

/- _Dragons were never pushed together in one place, so why don't we just leave? Nothing's holding us back. Are we afraid; afraid of Karasu and the open Makai so much that we aren't willing to fly away? During my younger days, I was never so attached to one place for long. I was always on the move. Always exploring... NEVER BORED!_ -/

Kai hugged her legs from them being with the water so much. Her orange eyes closed, trying to figure her lastest problem out.

/- _We've got to leave. This migration is not the solution, but if we sore freely... away from this small island... then we can truly live as a race of our own. Sure, we might not have a leader or a clan... and we might not see each other more, but Dragons weren't meant to live like this. Who cares what the Makai thinks of us! I've made up my mind._ -/

Kai stood up, looking at the water once more. The lowering sun kissed the sea, sending it to blush wonderful colors of red and orange... and just a dash of white with the dancing of light. The dragoness smiled, seeing her newest solution to be her best yet.

Now all she had to do was find Kurama and tell her.

* * *

Kurma: now, what's going on?

Hiei: This site sucks... a lot

**_awake_** and we just noticed that.

Kurama: **_sweatdrops_** you guys are slow...

T.K: **_sticks out his tongue_** review please.


	12. No Tenshi Ryu

Flamer: No excuse...

I know...

Flamer: NO EXCUSE FOR LEAIVNG ON SUCH A CLIFFHANGER FOR SUCH A LONG FUCKING TIME!

OKAY!11!1! _**STOP YELING**_! Anyway, I had some person and emotion problems to take care of, not to mention a lecherous friend/boy friend wanna be. Long story. Anyway, story on the my diary bio.

Flamer: _**huffs **_From now on, I'll be talking to ya'll and I'm telling you know that Karasu is going to creep you out seriously... just like he did to Blue-Sky...

Blue-Sky Kirby: _**curled up in a ball**_

Flamer: Hehehe... on WITH THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY!

* * *

_Ten moons later_

Kai flew up from the forest, looking down upon it. Tonight was the night. Karasu was at his strongest as the evil Blue moon shown in the sky. She was only grateful that tonight, the moon's power wasn't strong enough to pull her into killing...

... but that was beside the point!

In the last ten days, Chi-Li repeatedly conversated with Karasu on the delima of going to the NingenKai. Unfortunately, his sweet talk and explanations got her each time. Suddenly, before Chi-Li knew it, it was the night of the migration.

As the two of them sat in the Tower chamber, she cried softly, thinking of the death was soon to be placed on Karasu if he didn't listen to her.

/- _I've got to ask him one last time!_ -/ She growled.

Huffing, Chi-Li stood up with her wings open and stomped towards Karasu. However, when the dragoness tried to touch the Alpha, a burning sensation reflexed her hand back. Karasu growled at her, turning around to gaze at Chi-Li with deadly bloodly red eyes.

"You wench! You have no idea, do you? Do you know the reason I had my clan come to this island and populate? It wasn't because of a gathering of rebirth or a place for safety from the Makai. This island gave me the energy and strenght I needed to finally build the kingdom of warriors that I've always wanted!"

Chi-Li narrowed her eyes, even though Karasu's features were changing dramatically.

His body was starting to be covered in yellow scales and his hair sparked into a hyper blond. His face became more of a long snouted dragon.. and so did the rest of his body. His wings were blond and a tail emerged from his rear.

His voice were hisses and a back-hand came afterward.

Chi-Li fell to the ground with the force, but still kept up her front.

"You used us for a futile ego-trip! If you go to Earth, everyone, even the dragons, shall die!"

Karasu moved closer, his clawed feet scorching the stone with each step. He grabbed the dragoness by the hair, pulling her up the 8 feet that he had grown. He's molten breath seem to melt Chi-Li's face with his venom-filled words.

"The ningen that told you that isss dumber than I know ningensss to be. Jussst becasssuse simple natural disasters will happen becausssse of my tremindoussss sssstrenght doessssn't mean the world issss coming to an end! HA! My kingdom ssshall be one of the more natural planetssssss in the NingenKai once we get there... and you will have no choice but to be by my side... Tenssshi..."

Chi-Li's wings flapped to get her hair from his scaley grasp, still keeping her murderous eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you say. The earth knows its limits, and you being on there will only break them. Your damned kingdom will never be reality, for now I see you for the twisted dragon that you are... and I... AM NO LONGER YOUR TENSHI!"

Karasu snarled as his rage grew. No longer did he need Chi-Li's presense, and -in a suicidal move and a powerful roar- threw the dragoness out the chamber window. Chi-Li, in shock of being thrown, didn't fly and fell through the midnight air.

Kai saw the dot in front of the stars and raced toward it. Before Chi-Li hit the forest, Kai caught her, laying her in tree to keep from being eaten from the Blue Moon spell. The dragoness opened her eyes, looking up at her savor.

"I take it he didn't listen." Kai said.

Chi-Li huffed, sitting in a more confortable position.

"That bastard. I no longer have any remorse for his death. Where is Yoko and Hiei!" She demanded, eager to see the dargon's blood spilt.

"They are waiting for him to come out. Ruby is also joining the fight. It's the time for Fate to make her choice." Kai sighed.

The two flew back out of the forest looking out for them, but they instead caught a glimps of a yellow ball exiting the chamber. Karasu flew towards the moon, his red eyes glowing threateningly. Suddenly, Kai gasped to feel a rip in demminsions.

A black hole opened were the moon was...

"It's starting." Kai whispered.

Chi-Li growled.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!"

"Wait, Chi-Li!"

Already on a colission course, the dragoness raced towards the demented dragon, her nails open to attack. However, Karasu's aura seem to burn Chi-Li and kept her at bay.

"Damn!"

Karasu turned towards his would-be lover.

"Come to stop me? Well, you're too late."

"'Late' is not in my vocabluary!"

"Nani?"

The black hole soon closed. Kai had closed it from the back, burning her own holes in Karasu's body with her orange orbs with her hate. Karasu was surprised to see her.

"Kai! I would think of all people, you would sssssssssee the glory that isssss thissssss new kingdom."

She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't give me that bull shit! You never loved me, and a little birdie told me that you were planning to kill me anyway. You only used me as we."

Karasu chuckled, letting out more of his burning aura.

"Join the club, Kai. I've usssssed every dragon on thissss island for my own purpossssses. And since I wasssssss planning on killing you... LET ME GET STARTED!" He yelled, flying like a bullet and hitting Kai's torso just as hard.

However, Kai saved herself by blocking with her wings. Still, it came with results.

/- No! He shattered my wings' bones! -/

"Fall to the forest of flesh-eatersssssss, wench!" Karasu summonded as the dragoness did fall.

Chi-Li roared and punched Karasu's face, acturally shooting him -too- in the forest. Engulfed with rage, she went after him, secretly hoping that backup would be there.

Kai, however, had already recived help. Ruby, seeing her mother falling, caught her in mid air and raced towards where Karasu was falling.

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Sure thing. Father and Hiei are heading to Karasu. We're ending this game, right now!" She stated, now running through the forest with her fow-like speed.

Yoko and Hiei were half way to where Karasu was, and filled with the energy to fight. However, they had to fight off a few posessed dragons in the process.

/- I swear I will put an end to this nightmare. -/ Yoko stated.

"Hiei, how are you going to fight? You don't really have you katana anymore." The fox stated.

Hiei smirked as his whole body became engulfed in a black flame and his Jagon eye burned through his head band.

"How we forget, kitsune, that I'm a fire demon."

Yoko smirked back, but then growled as the two of them looked upon the fight at hand. Surprisingly, Chi-Li was holding her own against -what looked like- a warped dragon. But the guys could see that it was Karasu from the powerful aura coming from him.

As Karasu struggled against the many punches and kicks that the dragoness sent at him, he noticed Hiei's flaming energy and his concentration dropped. With that, Chi-Li got an uppercut in, but not without reciving a left jaw herself, sending her to the ground.

As Yoko raced towards Chi-Li, Hiei and Karasu starred daggers at each other, both knowing each other a little too well.

"Hiei, I was ssssure you were dead by now."

"Hn. Look who's talking."

Karasu's energy increased, the aura flowing over the fire demon purposely. However, it neither hurt, not burned.

"Perfect... I can kill you off, sssserving assss a punisssshment for your chrimessss of the passsst."

Suddenly, Hiei started to laugh almost manically. Karasu was taken by the hysterical laughter.

"I demand to know what'sss sso funny."

The demon stopped laughing, putting his game face back on.

"You poor creature. I used to be like you... looking back to the past for solutions... and for new problems to cause. Well, guess what; I've paid for my crimes in the past... and now I can truly say that I love one of these dragons... the same dragons that I hurt so baddly. That, Karasu, is the biggest punishment I've had to do, commiting myself to a dragon from the guilt I suffered. Now, is there anything left for you do to me?"

Karasu was half-listening, but it still sounded like an insult. On reflex, he flew after the fire demon, not taking Hiei's incredible speed into count. Karasu stopped in his tracks, not feeling flesh with his punch, but soon felt pain in his back as Hiei skillful placed an attack.

Soon, Kai and Ruby came, Kai looking from a safe distance as her daughter sided her lover.

Karasu came back on his feet, snarling. However, he didn't look at all damaged and laughed at that fact.

"You foolsssss. My ssssssssscale aren't meant for beautiful, but for protection. You can't hurt me!"

Then, Hiei's and Ruby's bodies became engulfed in energy, one black, the other a heavenly cream. Karasu's aura intensed, mixing with the power that insured. Yoko protected Kai and Chi-Li from the powerful energies with a plant that made an instant shield.

"This, Karasu, is Ruby, my fateful lover."

"Lover?" He repeated.

Suddenly, the enegies dissapeared. Silence insured until Ruby made the first move, but missed and fell to the ground with a powerful kick. However, when Ruby fell, Hiei came from behind with his fingers full aflame. His touch was so hot, that when he started to straggle Karasu, it felt that the sun -itself- was against his scales.

Karasu roared in pure pain, but his aura was also doing a number to Hiei. It felt like tiny explosions were happening all over his body and blood poured from each one. However, the fire demon would not left go, enduring the pain.

Ruby saw the agony in her love's eyes. She flew towards the aura, despite the pain, and started to punch the demented dragon in the stomach. Blow after blow, after blow, after blow.

Karasu felt faint and blood started to drip from his mouth, but the moon was out, and more dragons were being killed around him... making him stronger.

ROAR!

With the mighty sound, his burning aura engulfed both Hiei and Ruby, weakening them both. Bloodly burns covered them both as the two of them collasped, the heat being too much, even for the fire demon. Karasu's wings opending in victory, and then his bloodly eyes looked towards the last standing...

... Yoko.

"Another trainer... perfect." He growled.

However... seeing all of this happeing, the fox was not about to be laid down. With his silver hair shading his murderous eyes, he stood up, looking at the ground. The rage that had been bottle within him all this time was finally coming out, and nothing would be held back.

Karasu towered over him, his aura covering him and the two dragonesses. Chi-Li had fallen into unconcesness from the head shot, but Kai was wide awake for the show.

"You..." Yoko whispered.

Karasu smiled evilly, but was soon choaking as a vine was around his scaley neck and then his whole body. He collasped on his knees, trying to get the plant off his breathing supply and being.

"First, you lure dragons here with the promise of belonging. The promise of being loved and treated like a family. Then, you take Kai to be your mate, and forced her into your chambers to do your bidding. You beat her into submission and then throw her away when you were finished with her."

Karasu's eyes had shrunk with each words, for with every breath Yoko took, his plant strenghtened its grip.

"And to make matters worse... you throw each dragon that wanted peace into a bloodly, mindless battle each blue moon. And I have a feeling that it was you that changed the property of the blue moon. You controlled each dragon here, just so you could play out your sick fantasies. I won't allow you to do that any longer... and I won't allow you to torture my koi any longer."

As the last of Karasu's breath started to fade away, he gasped.

"y-y-your... koi?"

Yoko sat next to Kai, looking at her lovingly. Kai looked at the dying Karasu with no emotion in her heart and kissed her true love deeply.

With a betrayed heart, and a crushed and futile dream, that image was the last that the Alpha saw as he became food for Yoko's constricting plant.

Kai's heartrate went up, almost feeling sorry for the dragon, but Yoko's gaze of another enemy destoried took way the pity. She had guilt in her heart no longer. Looking at the bloodly battlefield, the dragoness sighed, remembering her own injures.

"I'm sorry, Yoko... but because of Karasu's attack to my wings... I don't think I'll be able to ever fly again."

Yoko felt the dragon's pain. Ten days ago, Kai had come to him, talking about how she wanted to just fly away from the island and explore like she used to. Dragons were meant to fly away, no matter what anyone else said.

The fox held Kai affectionately, seeing her tears.

"Believe me, Kai-san, you shall fly once again, maybe sooner than you think. Now, lets help out our allies. They have suffered extreme damage even though they are not shown in blood."

Kai nodded, looking at Chi-Li and wondering if she was suffering from a broken heart.

* * *

Flamer: Damn fluff! Even in the thick of battle, Dragonite still puts fluff in it.

Blue-Sky: **_smiles_** Tastes like cake!

Flamer: It should taste like blood! And I just know the next chapter is going to be fluffy.

Blue-Sky: Then I know something you don't know! **_taunts_**

Flamer: What's that?

Blue-Sky: I bet that Dragonite's gonna make a lemon in the next chaptie!

Flamer: **_smirks_** That would make my day... and make up for the long hiatus. Review plz.


	13. One More Night, One More Memory

Well, another story is ending... and I can say it was my best one yet. 

Flamer: I liked _**You're My 18 Year Old Father**_ better.

I was talking about my opinion, not yours.

Flamer: **_huffs_**

In saying this, I would like to end this with a bang, since this is the last chapter of this series.

Blue-Sky: What are you trying to saying!

Flamer: There's not another sequel!

I'm afraid not, but rest assure that I will write other non-related stories in the Yu-Yu section.

Kirbys: YAY!

And I will tell ya right now it has Kuroune in it, just for a friend of mine. You know who you are. There's a summary at the credits, so you'll have to read this last chapter to see it, but I know you want to read this great chapter first...

Flamer: _**clicks to the credits**_

**_sweatdrops_** Also. My reative will have this story posted on AFF because she wants to make an uneidted version... don't ask. Perverted relative.

Flamer: **_smirks_** me likey!

Remembered reviewers:

**_Spikelives_**: Just like last time, it was a pleasure working with your character and I hope to have further use of her in the future. I must say that out of all of the reviewers here, not trying to pick favorites, you are the one that gave me the needed character to put this saga through its paces. I thank you... in dedicating this part of saga to you.

* * *

The sun rose for the first time it seemed. The first time when everyone knew that the moon tonight would be safe. As if on instinct, all of the dragons on the island flew away that morning, filling the air with free black figures. It was like they knew that their leader was dead and it was no longer reasonable to stay. 

The Towers were burned down by the dragon beasts and they, too, flew to freedom.

The five savors looked at the sight. It was another chain broken and another ankle freed. Suddenly, Boton came flying down, wearing a most grateful expression. Even Hiei had to smile back at her.

"Another case closed, Kurama! I have to admit, Koenma and I were becoming worried this time. We kind of lost Antarctica in the portal, but it's back! The whole Earth is safe once again!"

Kurama scoffed.

"You shouldn't worry so much. However, I would like Koenma to do me a favor."

Boton gasped in surprise.

"Umm... sure."

"I want him to make the Earth stronger... stronge enough to bare Ruby, Kai, and Chi-Li again."

The three dragons gasped. They weren't planning on going back to the Ningenkai ever again, but the thought sounded promising. Hiei was even startled by the bold question.

"Is it in Koenma's power?" Kurama asked.

Boton thought about it.

"Well... I'm sure it is, but the Earth has its limits for certain reasons."

Suddenly, a portal opened to the Reikai, glowing a whitish blue. Boton smiled cheerily.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's ask Koenma ourselves."

They nodded as they all entered the portal, closing another case and leaving an abandoned island.

* * *

"Increase Earth's strength, eh? I don't know..."

"Why not, Koenma-sama?"

The gang had gathered in Koenma's office, trying to get him to make the Earth's energy limit stronger so Kai, Ruby, and Chi-Li could come back to it. However, the prince wasn't too agreeable.

"Kurama, my father and I make the Earth's energy limit like it it, because -if you haven't noticed- humans are weak in comparison. The Earth doesn't need all of that potential."

"I understand that, Koenma, however..." Kurama looked away, a little embarrassed.

Kai saw through the face and read the emotion.

"Kurama would feel that we would be safer in the human world than the Makai."

Koenma shook his head.

"Even if I was to do this, it would take too much energy to have all three of you there."

Ruby narrowed her eyes, taking a stand. Kurama noticed a look in her jewels. Koenma also.

"Ruby?"

"I wish to stay with Hiei... for the rest of my life, and I have a feeling that he's not living in the Ningenkai. In saying this, I'd like only Kai and Chi-Li to go. Koenma, since the Earth is already used to Chi-Li's energy, all you have to do is make the Earth strong enough to hold Kai."

Koenma's eyes widen at the plan, and then chuckled.

"Ruby... I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You definitely get your smarts from your father."

The two blushed and Kai giggled from it. Chi-Li also laughed. Hiei, however, was concerned as he neared the mutt.

"Ruby-kun. Are you sure you want this? I'm not exactly the best of company."

The dragon fox kissed him briefly, making him blush. "I'll have to deal. Beside, it would have taken me a while to get used to Ningen life again."

"Wait a minute."

Everyone looked at Chi-Li, who had her arms crossed.

"Who says that I want to go back? I'm happy right there in the thick of the Makai."

Kurama gasped.

"But, Li-kun... "

"That's nice of you to think of my safety, Kurama," She interupted, "but I'm not scarred by this experience at all... infact, it drives me to be the one thing I've always wanted to be."

"What's that?" Boton asked.

Chi-Li's aqua eyes shone with spirit.

"A bounty hunter. A Makai bounty hunter."

Ruby smiled. "I'd expect that from you, _mother_."

Koenma walked towards the group.

"Then, it's settled. Only Kai will return to the realm of humans, provided that I boast the Earth's limits?"

The fox nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright, but it will still take up to a day to do. All of you may stay at the palace until then."

Ruby and Hiei immediately exited the office, talking about their time in the Makai. Chi-Li also left, leaving the mind to wonder of her thoughts in her emotionless orbs. Kurama and Kai, however, started to conversant with Boton, asking for a simple favor.

Then, the ferry women smirked evilly.

"Well, if you put it that way, of course! Come with me."

And with that, the three left the office with Boton wearing her cat face.

**_Hanging Neck Island_**

Yet another portal opened up to the forgotten island, leaving two figures on its boundaries.

The sun was already kissing the sea and another night was upon the island, but the figures ventured deeper into the island's forest. The moon was a blissful orange, calling to the stars to shine with it and help it in sending everything to glow in fire-ice color.

Finally, the two stopped, looking at each other intently.

Then, the petite one came closer, its hands contently on the other's face.

"Our final day on this island of memories..."

"...so let this memory be the best one." The other said.

* * *

**_lemon would have been here.. but that's not going to happen because of ratings. see it on my relative's page if you dare! MUHAHAHAHA!_**

* * *

Yoko caught himself with his blood-covered hands, not wanting to collapse on Kai directly. Instead, he threw himself on her side, laying next to his dragon. With a final tired kiss, Kai smiled, already feeling the new egg within her. She held her stomach, crying softly. 

Yoko kissed away her tears, crying a little himself. "Have you thought up a name?"

Kai gasped, feeling Deja Vu.

"No, Yo-kun, but all I know is that it's a boy."

Yoko's eyes lit up with happiness with the promise of a boy.

"Boy... Yuji... standing for a protective heart." He whispered.

Kai started to shed more tears as she fell asleep on Yoko's bare chest. The fox took time to admire his love and the newest package that was soon to come.

/- _This time... I will see my offspring's childhood. I will not miss Yuji's like Ruby's. And we will spend it in the Ningenkai... safe._ -/

And with that, he fell asleep, peacefully smiling.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Ruby and Hiei were long gone, deep into the bows of the Makai. Knowing Hiei, he would probably stick his nose into the most interesting of problems and situations. And Ruby would be right there with him, staying with the fire demon regardless.

Chi-Li became known right away from her extremely expert bounty hunting skills. When ever someone needed a hit man... or woman in this matter, Chi-Li would do it. From time to time, she would cross paths with Hiei, who was also on the path of a hunter.

But they would never be together long. Off they were, back into the darkness that was the Makai.

Kurama and Kai walked into a new life in the Human realm. However, the fox was still a part-time detective for Koenma. For starters, Kurama introduced Kai to his elderly mother. Shiori merely smiled, thinking of how much her son had grown over his many years.

However, now that she knew that Kurama was a demon, she expected that the fox would live on even more generations without even aging.

They both found jobs at a local beach club as D.J.s. Being a popular spot, the pay was very nice and the music kept the two in high spirits. However, they knew they couldn't keep such a job... as Kai went into labor after 5 mouths of being in the Ningenkai.

Yuji was born a few days after, and since Kai was now in a human form, she didn't lay an egg. Having live young was different and difficult on the dragon's part, but Kurama and Kai would accept the child anyway.

Yuji was a beautiful, yet strange baby boy...

He was born with his eyes open... and he showed green emerald eyes with a bush of jet black hair like Kai. What startled everyone in the hospital and Shiori alike was the fact that one; his eyes were open during birth and two... he was born with abnormal long claws and sharp TEETH.

Shiori accepted the baby regardless, but the doctors said to put the baby down. The proud parents virtually kicked the doctors and kept Yuji. To the hospital's surprise, Yuji lived a healthy and strong life with Kurama and Kai, and the fox got his wish to seeing his first son off to college as a young -and quite good looking- man.

Now the only thing that worried the two parents... was that since Yuji had gained Kurama's charm and looks over the years, he had to deal with girls on his heels. And to make matters worse, Yuji was very easily angered since he was more dragon than he was fox.

Kurama could only hope that his son could hold off the crowd like he had too... and still keep his growing inhuman strength and anger on the low...  
_**  
Fin**_

Flamer: _**sweatdrops **_I thought that you weren't going to have sequel.

I couldn't help it leaving it on a cliffhanger, but I probably won't continue. That's too many stories for people to read that are just now coming on to this saga. I'll probably put Yuji in a non-related fic, but still as Kurama's son. I hope it makes sense.

Flamer: ... you make too many sequels.

Hey! Harry Potter is made of sequels, and look how popular it is.

Flamer: Don't drag Harry Potter into this. Do you have to blame your addictions and problems on someone else all the time?

**_smiles _**yep!

Flamer: I have no comment.

Thank you. And thank you, reviewers, for sicking with my last part of the saga. Rest assure that the next story I make... will probably be more on the humor side, but still filled with the romance and detail you like or anything else you like, as well.

Flamer: Until then, keep reading and reviewing.

Blue-Sky: Don't leave!

Teen Koenma: And put up with the next story when it comes.

_**Kurama and Hiei come**_

Well, since you two just came back, you can do the credits.

Kurama: Sure. **_pushes the next chapter button_**


	14. Credits

...-Credits-...

_**FLCL ending music playing**_

Writer:  
-Himura Konacko Dragonite aka Red Dragon Kirby

Plaining:  
-The Kirbys  
-Konacko Drako  
-Himura Dragonite

Charaters: **main chars**:

**Minamino "Kurama" Suichi/Yoko Kurama**...Minamino Suichi  
**Hiei**...Hiei Jaganashi  
**Kai**...Himura Dragonite  
**Ruby**...Konacko Drako  
**Chi-Li**...Spikelives  
**Karasu**...Karasu  
Boton...Boton  
Koenma...Koenma  
Urameshi Yusuke...Urameshi Yusuke  
Dragon Karasu...Sun-Shine Kirby

Musicif there was any:  
-Sanokula Leci or copyrighted to FUNimation

Sripit:  
-The Kirbys Himura  
-Dragonite Konacko Drako

_**Disclamers and stuff:**_ No demons or dragons were harmed in the making of this fic a few died, though... Most characters in this don't belong to Himura Dragonite. They belong to their rightful owners. Chi-Li is copyrighted to me and the special author **_Spikelives_**. Using Chi-Li's character is under the decision of _**Spikelives**_.

The Kirbys are under copyright of Nintendo, but my army of Kirbys belong to me! This fic (The saga for that matter) is copyrighted and is not to be copied without permission according to the Code of the Dragon. Failure to do so would be disrespecting and angering the Author...and you don't want to anger me...

...But in under the right surcomstanes, ALL RED-HEADS ARE BELONG TO ME! MUHAHAHA!

* * *

Well, I had a nice time writing this saga offically called: _**'Tales of Yokais and Ryus'**_. Since I'm always going to be obsessed with dragons,you can count on me writing another OC story, but perhaps I might just make a regular girl/boy fic for fun this summer. 

I'm thinking of taking request... just for the heck of it! Just as long as they aren't lemons. Can't do those over this site.

As for Yuji, I'm thinking of featuring him a non-related story, so look out for it. I'll be named -I think- _'Mutts and Wenches Don't Mix'_. However, I doubt that it'll actually come out. Most likely not, but just in case, he's a little something that it might feature:

* * *

I, Yuji, age 20, have a lot going for me...

I mean, face it! Not too many people are the offspring of a lengendary centuries-old demon. However, since I can't talk about that to my ningen peers, it doesn't make too much of a difference...

But did I mention my father's name? Yoko Kurama to most, but Minamino Suichi to ningens. My mother is a... well... dragon. Go figure, I'm not a pure breed, but don't think of me as inferior or mutt... that easily pisses me off... and I have major anger problems.

I'm starting my second year in College. Now, you didn't hear this from me, but I think that my father and mother are glad to get me out of the house... I've caught them too many time together 'alone' and I can also say that I'm glad to have my own place.

However, no one told me that I would be sharing my dorm with another century-old demon named Kuroune that my father seems to know as an old friend. That doesn't mean that we won't cause trouble, prank teachers, and try to catch a scene at Kuroune's favorite club, Destiny.

If ya don't believe me, just ask him.

If I can say one thing about this next year is that it's going to be a blast! I just hope that those damn ningen wenches don't start crowding me again. Did I mention that I have anger problems...?

* * *

Not the best summary, I know, but that's what goes on in Yuji's head most of tim IF I make the sequel. Well, Ja Ne and hope you enjoyed my sage _**'Tales of Youkai and Ryus'**_


End file.
